Te Amo
by LadyoftheDarkness1
Summary: Jane is with Casey for almost a year and realizes he is cheating on her, just as she realizes she could fall in love with him. Maura  knows she is in love with the elusive detective.. Will love finally bring them together? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**HI all, SO, this is kind of different for me. I hav never written a Rizzoli and Isles fic, but I thought it was about time. This was rolling around in my head. Blame Rihanna. I just wanted to let it out. Please read and review. Reviews means faster updates, though you could all hate it an not want more. **

_It was so goddamn close. _

Jane buried her face in her hands and let her tears gently fall through her clenched fingers. She remembered the moment so well with the emotions.

_Jane smiled to herself as she closed the web browser and a picture of her and Casey filled the computer screen. He had been back from Afghanistan for almost a year, had gotten an apartment and stayed in Boston to be close to Jane. They had been officially dating for that time. He had come home from Afghanistan, knocked on her door dressed in sexy jeans, a warm sweater as it was cold outside, a bottle of wine and a smile. _

"_Hey Jane." _

"_Casey? What are you doing here?" _

_Casey had smiled at her. _

"_Well I'm here for you. I realized that I wanted a real shot at something with you so I came back asked to be assigned to a training job here in Boston, I just want to be close to you. Jane, will you be my girlfriend?" _

_Jane had smiled and nodded. They spent the evening eating dinner and laughing, Loius Armstrong playing on the stereo. Casey smiled as the conversation lulled and standing gently pulled her into his arms. He pulled her close and slowly they circled and danced together in the living room. Casey dipped her and Jane giggled. As he pulled her up he kissed her gently. One thing had led to another and they had made love on several surfaces of her house. Over the several months Jane had built so many memories of the man she now looked at on her computer screen. They had so much fun together, between him taking her on a yacht for a weekend, to Jane booking an entire paintball field for his birthday and the girls winning, primarily because Maura was a better shot than she let on. Laughter bubbled out of her mouth. Maura and Casey were constantly at it, always trying to outsmart each other, and had become good friends. Something Jane was glad of. She loved that they wer good friends just like she and Maura were. Letting her mind drift Jane reviewed so many of those memories and It was that moment with a soft smile on her face that Jane Rizzoli realized she could fall in love with this man. With a chuckled and a gentle caress to his digital cheek she pulled on her jacket and walked out the squad room doors. She turned on her car and headed to Casey's apartment. She wasn't supposed to see him tonight but she couldn't help it. She inserted her key into his apartment door, slipped off her shoes and gnetly closed the door. Often after Casey's training sessions he would be sleeping. She smiled as she saw the bottle of wine open on the counter. Pouring herself a glass she headed back to the bedroom looking for her boyfriend. As she neared the bedroom she furrowed her eyebrows together. Gently pushing open the door she stopped short at what she saw, a hand made its way to her mouth. Realization dawned._

"_Oh My God." _

_Casey seeing her and hearing her, immediatly got off and pulled out of the young woman on his bed. Jane growled and set the wine glass down on the nearest piece of furniture gathered her things and stormed out of the apartment. Casey grabbed the nearest article of clothing and pulled it on following Jane out of the aparment. He caught up with her as she reached the elevator. _

"_Jane wait." _

_Jane immedialty shot her hand through the doors of the elevator. Holding up her hand to stop his explanation. _

"_Let me make one thing damn clear Casey. I don't ever want to see you again. You can keep all my shit, I don't want to do the breakup shit. We are done, through over,. I don't deal with cheaters, I never ever want to see you again. I will ship you your stuff if you want it. If you ever come within a mile of me or my family or friends ever again I will personally make sure you can never have children." Her eyes held a blazing fire and anger as she stared down the man she had been falling in love with. "Do we understand each other?" Casey simply nodded clutching the sheet to his naked, albiet sexily naked form as the door closed and Jane clenched her jaw trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over her face. She held it together until she reached her car. The tears began to spill down her cheeks as she started the engine and drove to the highway where she merged with Boston traffic. She made one stop. She bought a bottle of rum, light rum from Jamaica and drove the rest of the way to her apartment. She walked into her apartment and sank down against the locked door, finally dissolving into sobs. Opening the bottle of rum she tok a long drink. The white clear liquid burned all the way down her throat and swearing softly to herself she took another long pull The sobs continued to work through her body as her masscare ran down her cheeks and the bottle of rum got less and less. Standing up after thirty minutes and almost a ¼ of a bottle later Jane went about "De- casey-ing" her apartment. Taking pictures, several articles of his clothing, anything that reminded her of him Jane put it all ina box and stored one in the attic, marked another with his address and took one out in the street and pouring some of the alcohol on it set it ablaze, watching the orange flames lick at it and resolve to ashes some of the more painful memories of Casey. Walking back up to her apartment with ½ a bottle of the rum gone she immediately taped her hands and grabbing her ipod turned on Rihanna's song "The Last Time", and began to punch the bag as hard and as fast as she could. Desperate to get the emotions out of her system and to take away the sting of the deep betrayal. Jane punched it until her physical body and the alcohol took its affect and barely made it to her room before she passed out on the bed._

Taking a deep breath and grabbing for the bottle of rum that she had a habit of buying when she had a hard night dealing with Casey, Jane pulled her blanket closer around her shoulders. She had moved today. She had changed apartments and cheersing herself softly she realized that this apartment was better anyway. She had a roof to enjoy, with the moonlight streaming down on her and a hell of a view. She loved this place and it had less memories of Casey. She heard a light tapping on the door of the rof and a very soft voice she had known would always be there asked for permision to join her. Turning her head Jane smiled.

"Sure."

Maura was wearing designer jeans that hugged her frame, knee high black boots and a comfortable top. Taking a seat next to Jane she smiled at her friend.

"Are you going to finally tell me whats been bothering you for the last month?"

Jane sighed, she owed it to Maura. Maura had been incredibly patient and when Jane had said she didn't want to talk about it Maura was distressed but knew that her friend needed time. Maura was playing with her hands and rememberd the day she had first noticed.

_Maura had just finished the report Jane had been waiting for and waited for her friend to come down and join her. Taking a deep breath she let the images fill her mind of her best friend. Maura had long ago realized that she very much was in love with her friend, but she also knew that Jane would never return those feelings. She was incredbly happy with Casey and Maura was happy for her. She remembered the day Jane had come in and told her that Casey came back from Afghanistan to be with her, the twinkle in the brown eyes and the happiness that pervaded her eyes. Maura remembered the stab of pain and the hard gulp she had taken and forced a smile on her face. She tried to befriend Casey, and they seemed to have a decent friendship Jane was happy and that was enough, even if it wasn't Maura who made her happy. The rough voice pulled her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see Jane. Jane smiled wanly, but looked exhuasted. Maura noticed that she seemed almost depressed and more sullen than usual. Jane ran her hands through her thick black hair. _

"_Hey got that report for me?" _

_Maura nodded and all the pieces fell into place. Something was bothering her Jane. Jane took the report muttered a thanks and started to walk out. Maura stopped her gently and glanced down at her hands, they were swollen and her knuckles were badly bruised like she had gotten in a fight. _

"_Jane! What happened?"_

_Jane flinched and pulled her hands away aggressively. Seeing the hurt that entered the green eyes she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. He brown eyes met the beautiful green eyes. _

" _I got in a fight with my punching bag." Noting that the sarcasm didn't work and Maura's eyes still held deep concern Jane sighed. "I'm fine Maur, I just need time, please don't push me to talk about this. Just be a friend and love me anways?" _

_Maura nodded wanting to respect her friends privacy. _

"_I can do that." _

_Over the successive days Maura watched the tiredness that seemed to enclose around her friend. Her knuckles were getting more and more bruised. Jane walked in with a limp, smiling she explained she injured herself while running. _

"_How far did you run?" _

_Jane calculated in her head. _

"_I think about fifteen miles." _

"_Jane..." _

"_I'm fine Maur. Please just not yet. I trust you, I just need to be introverted right now. Ok?" _

_Maura nodded knowing her friend was deeply hurting and that she was pushing others away so she could deal. She seemed incredibly sad and holding back tears at certain moments. Jane came into her lab the next day to collect more evidence on their case and before she could leave Maura grabbed her wrist and spun her into a hug. Jane at first tensed but after a moment she melted in Maura's embrace and let herself cry. Maura let her cry for several minutes and whispered sweet words of rassurance to her friend. She wished she knew exactly what was going on, but she respected Jane to much to push her. It was very uncharacteristic for Maura to initiate physcial contact of any kind but she sensed Jane needed it. The normall stoic detective was deeply deeply hurting. After several moments Maura released her as she felt Jane pull away and gently reached out to brush the tears away. Leading Jane back into her office she handed her some tissues and some extra masscara and eyeliner. Jane smiled her thanks and before she left she looked at Maura. _

"_Thank you. I'm not ready but thank you, you have no idea how much I needed that." _

_Maura nodded and her mind went for the hundredth time to what was bothering her friend. Maura wandered up to the brick several hours later, to give Jane an important bit of evidence for their case and noticed that her computer screen had changed. Frost intejected as Maura's mind began to process all this new information._

"_Hey do you and Case wanna joi us for a drink tonight Jane?"_

_Jane shook her head at Frost. _

"_Casey is gone on a buisness trip and honestly I am just to tired. Raincheck Frost?" _

_Frost nodded and Maura tensed slightly. Jane as lying. What was going on? A week later Jane had called and asked Maura to help her move and it all fell into place. Jane and Casey had broken up and Jane was running from the memories. Now here they were sitting on Jane's new roof drinking a bottle of rum. _

Jane spoke after a moment.

"Casey cheated on me, and we broke up. I was such a fool Maur. I saw it before I actually caught him, but I kept telling myself he would be faithful, that he loved me enough to only see me." Her voice cracked from the pain. "For the first time in a long time, I was letting myself fall in love with someone, let myself rust someone again and then he turns around and does a shitty thing like that." Maura felt her hands clench in anger, she wanted to kick Casey's ass. She wanted to make him hurt as much as her Jane was. Careful to keep her reactions neutral Maura disicplined her mind to focus on what Jane was saying and hide her angry reaction. Jane's normal husky voice held pain, her sense of humor was almost nonexistant and that made Maura sad. Reaching out she crawled into the blanket with Jane and took her hand gently. Jane continued as she opened up to her friend and Maura felt the pain in her voice and was a silent listeneing pillar of strength. Jane shared the memories, hard ones, good ones, and bad ones and Maura listened until she was done. They finished the bottle of rum and Maura gently helped her up.

"Come on."

Gently leading Jane inside she grabbed two pairs of pajamas from a box and threw a pair to Jane.

"Change."

Jane looked at her quizicaly.

"You don't have to stay maura."

Maura nodded.

"I know, but I would venture a guess that your nightmares have also returned and Jane you need a good night sleep, you trust me. Your body relaxes more when I sleep in the same bed with you and I can calm down your nightmares. So I am staying, you need a good night sleep medically."

Jane snorted ruethfully.

"Something Casey always hated about you. You could calm me down but he never could."

Maura held a small smirk on her face, that secretly was something she was damn proud of. She chuckled as the humor gently begin to seep into Jane's eyes.

"I remember that night. The night he called me so freaked out because you had locked yourself in the bathroom with a knife and he had no idea how to get you out. He was so mad at me, then the next night we got into a medical argument about the various types of dreams and the best way to calm someone down. He was pissed when I won that argument."

Jane chuckled.

"It was pretty funny." Jane's brown met Maura's green eyes and for a moment Maura took a deep breath staggered by the intensity she always felt around Jane. "Thanks for always being here Maura."

Maura nodded and shooed her into the bathroom. She slipped her own clothes off and into one of Jane's sweats, taking a moment to enjoy the scent of the woman she was in love with. God would it ever happen? Taking a moment to stabalize herself and blinking back her own tears she heard the door open and smiled at Jane. Jane smiled back and the two women crawled into bed together. Maura knew they would eventually drift together at night but at the moment her arms ached for Jane. Jane seemed to want the comfort when she opened her arms to Maura.

"Come on it's cold outside, you're inevitably going to be curled around me in the morning, so we might as well get it over with and honestly I could use the snuggling. You're like a fucking sticker, I move in the middle of the night and somehow you just find me again."

Maura chuckled and rested her head against Jane's shoulder and felt Jane's arms close around her.

"Do you mind that I do that Jane?"

"Horribly Maura, Horribly." Adding a dramatic flair to her words Jane waived her hands in the empty air above them. "I've always secretly been peeved about it."

Catching the sarcasm in Jane's voice Maura chuckled again and settled into the farmiliar place that she fit perfectly. They had done this plenty of times, when either of them had bad nightmares or night terrors, it was normal for their friendship, especially after Hoyt. Maura's alst thought before drifting off to sleep was how much she wanted to protect Jane from the heartache she was going through. Her last thought was how much she wanted this to be normal. She wanted to love Jane Rizzoli. Hours later Maura awoke to Jane thrashing about int bed in the throes of a nightmare. Maura reached out, ducked a fist sent towards her and scooted into janes body. She wrapped her arms around Jane and held onto her tight. She was screaming out.

"Maura! NO. Leave her alone Hoyt, you have me, leave her out of this." Her body was soon wracked with sobs as tears began to stream down jane's sleeping face. "NO Maur, stay with me. please stay with me. I can't lose don't leave me."

Her whole body was shaking and Maura cuddled closer into her embrace flipping them so Jane could hear the steadyiness of her heartbeat.

"Shhh Jane I'm right here. I'm ok. I'm right here."  
>Jane shot awake almost catching Maura's chin in the process.<p>

"maura!"

Maura immediately wrapped her arms around the burnette from behind.

"I'm right here Jane. I'm safe its ok."

Jane turned to her panic evident in her eyes as she took Maura's face in both of her hands


	2. Old Friends

**OK. Here is chapter two. Thank you for the lovely reviews on Chapter 1. I am actually looking forward to this story. I hope you like the chapter. :) Please read and review, reviews make me write faster, unless I am stuck, in which case I'll let you know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of therse characters except Erica, and I promise I will put them back as soon as possible. **

"Maura! NO. Leave her alone Hoyt, you have me, leave her out of this." Her body was soon wracked with sobs as tears began to stream down jane's sleeping face. "NO Maur, stay with me. please stay with me. I can't lose don't leave me."

Her whole body was shaking and Maura cuddled closer into her embrace flipping them so Jane could hear the steadyiness of her heartbeat.

"Shhh Jane I'm right here. I'm ok. I'm right here." 

Jane shot awake almost catching Maura's chin in the process.

"maura!"

Maura immediately wrapped her arms around the burnette from behind.

"I'm right here Jane. I'm safe its ok."

Jane turned to her panic evident in her eyes as she took Maura's face in both of her hands allowing her fingers and eyes to assure her heart that Maura was ok. Finally satisfying herself she laid her head down on Maura's shoulder and passed out to sleep again.

Maura spent the consecutive weeks after that night studying her friend. Occassionally she stayed over to help Jane cope with her nightmares. They all ended the same way, with Jane waking up screaming out her name and dissolving in tears. In Maura's mind it was about time to address the nightmare and what it was specifically about. Tonight would be that night. She missed her friend, she missed the sense of humor, the laughter, the teasing, Jane was just so un Jane like right now. Grabbing her iphone she typed out a quick message.

_Maura: Dinner tonight? _

_Jane: Absolutely, I was on my way to the market anyways I'll pick some stuff up._

_Maura: Good I'll see you in an hour or so._

Hoyt had been dead for awhile and it bothered Maura that Jane was still having nightmares to the propensity that she did. Sighing she looked back at her computer and began to finish her medical report knowing Jane would be looking for it in the morning.

Jane was at the spupermarket browsing the wine section wanting to make her final decision for her meal with Maura, looking at the time she swore, grabbed a bottle of wine and rounded a corner very quickly. She cursed as she felt herself connect with a very solid body. Acting on instinct she grabbed the other womans arm and caught her before she fell. Laughter accompanied her efforts when she turned and met the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Erica?"

" Jane Rizzoli,well fuck me. Excuse me it's Detective Rizzoli. How are you Jane?"

Jane squealed and setting down her basket felt herelf enclosed in the strong arms of an old friend.

"God I havn't seen you in ages. When did you move back?"

"Last month, I've been meaning to call you, but I've been a bit busy."

Jane looked over her.

"Look, a friend of mine I would love for you to meet is coming over for dinner, would you like to join us?"

Erica smiled and nodded.

"I would love to but the wines on me."

Jane laughed and together the two women headed to the check out counter. They chatted amicably and agreed that Erica would follow Jane home in her own car. Jane pulled into her apartment and met Erica outside. Together they walked into Jane's apartment and setting the bags down on the counter Jane began to cook. The two fell into an old rhythm as Erica opened the bottle of wine, let it air for several minutes and then reaching around Jane who stood at the stove grabbed two wine glasses. Jane smiled at the memories and at the strong body behind her. Erica then grabbed a cutting board and knife and began slicing vegtables, Jane raised an eyebrow and then chuckling softly she looked softly at her friend.

"So how you been Erica? It's been so long. Still get in the cage at all?"

Erica laughed.

"Yeah actually became a proffessional on some levels. I own my own pad now. I actually just signed a huge contract with the FBI to train some of their guys. I was hoping to get a contract to do that with some of you. Care to be my dummy Jane?"

Jane laughed.

"I don't care how proffessional you are, I can still kick your ass in the cage babe."

Realizing she let the babe slip out Jane grimaced until she heard Erica laugh softly.

"I would say we've had a 50.50 winning ratio. Tashana asked me about you the other day."

Jane laughed and shook her head.

"shanana and her upper cut, shit took me out everytime."

Erica laughed.

"Until you learned to duck you wench."

Jane laughed.

"Touche. Touche."

"You married babe? With anyone?"

Jane grimaced.

"Just broke up actually."

Erica smiled sympathetically and caught the hand that reached for the vegtables squeezing it gently.

"What happened?"

"He cheated. I mean I guess I should have seen it coming. I watched him train her enough that I should have just seen it, but I was falling in love with him. They always say Love is blind."

Erica smiled wanly and took her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. Jane relaxed for a moment, enjoying the feel of the embrace that was all to farmiliar and bit back the sudden rush of emotion. They pulled apart when Jane heard the door click and Maura walk in.

Maura was looking forward to seeing Jane and having dinner with her, hoping to coerce her into bringing out the old Jane she loved so well. She walked in to see Jane being embraced by a stunning Italien woman,her short curly black hair falling at about her jawline. A surge of jealousy filled Maura at the trust Jane had in the person who was now holding her and a sudden rush of confusion as she realized she knew this woman. Jane hearing the door click closed open her eyes and a smile caressed her features as she pulled away from the woman.

"Maura! Glad you're here. This is an old friend of mine who recently moved back to Boston. This is.."

"Erica Smart. Wow, Jane you do get around." Stepping forward she took Erica's hand. "Nice to meet you in person, my name is Maura Isles, chief medical examiner for Boston PD."

Erica smiled and for a moment Maura felt her breath catch in her throat, shit this woman was beautiful.

"Nice to meet you Maura Isles. As you already know I am Erica Smart."

Jane looked back and forth between two of her best friends.

"Wait how do you two know each other?"

"Miss Smart here is an incredible MMA fighter and owns a Martial arts studio downtown, I was taken by a FBI friend of mine to a class of hers."

Erica laughed her blue eyes dancing with mirth.

"Yeah and a nasty black eye is what I got for my troubles to teach you. Dr. Isles here has a mean left hook."

Maura chuckled and caught the look of pride on Jane's face.

"Again for the millionth time I'm sorry."

Erica laughed.

"And for the millionth time stop apologizing, the incredibly expensive bottle of wine makes up for it, a gesture entirely unnesccessary. I enjoy beautiful women knocking me up."

Jane almost choked on the sip of wine she took and then shaking her head just laughed.

"I forgot about your mouth there love."

Erica chuckled.

"Ah must not have done my job right the first time then for you to forget about my mouth."

Jane laughed again her brown eyes twinkling as she met the slightly amused and confused eyes of Maura. Pouring a glass of wine she walked over and hugged maura gently.

"Thanks for coming. Dinner is almost ready."

"Wait Janey when the hell did you finally learn to cook? Last time we ate together you burned dinner."

Jane laughed.

"And you complained all night long."

"And I made up for it with that mouth that you have so readily forgotten."

Jane growled.

"Indeed you did. Indeed you did, bitch."

Erica saluted her.

"Wench."

Maura sat back and watched as the two women interacted, it was incredibly clear that they had been friends for a long long time. Jane was completely at ease with her, a side of Jane no really saw. She watched as Erica got up and set the table pushing Maura back into her seat telling her to relax. Like a choreographed dance the two women moved around the kitchen together instictually knowing when and where the other would be. Maura's mind contemplated the scenario. Where would Jane have met the beautiful Italien? They had obviously known each other a long time. She watched as Jane made some sarcastic remark and Erica reached right for her ticklish spot, knowing exactly where it was, and keeping her arms around Jane knowing exactly where she would squirm to, protecting her and keeping her safe. Maura knew she should be jealous, but in so many ways it was utterly fascinating. Never in all their time as friends had she seen Jane so at ease. She watched Erica smile as she had Jane pinned between her two strong arms and backed up against the stove. Jane's eyes were dancing and there was a moment where a thousand words seemed to be spoken all at once and then Jane broke eyes contact grabbing Erica' arm and twisting it behind her back she face pinned her to the counter, slapped her handcuffs on the MMA fighter so fast that Erica found herself in a tight spot. It was a practiced move, Jane having assessed her weakpoint and moved in for the kill. Almost as if they had done it before. Coming back out of her musings Maura laughed when Erica pulled herself up from underneath Janes grasp.

"Oh my God you did not just handcuff me."

Jane growled.

"I told you the next time you tickled me I would have the ability, practice and willingness to do so." sticking her tongue out at Erica Jane growled again and clapped her hands gleefully. "I win."

Erica swore and growled back at Jane.

"Let me go."

Jane picked up her wine glass and leaned against the counter closest to Maura with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Nope."

"Janey.."

"No don't call me that, now be a good girl and get out of my kitchen so I can feed the bear that is your stomach."

Erica pouted and plopped into the chair next to Maura. First off Maura was ecstatic to see her Jane back. The sarcastic playful and beautiful woman back. She let her eyes linger just for a moment at the beautiful woman who was currently fixing her and Erica dinner. Her eyes traveled up the lithe body, the way the hips sashayed as Jane cooked. The way her tongue came up and licked the spoon as she tasted the spaghetti sauce. She was quite simply breathtaking. A voice interuppted her as a gentle hand was placed on her arm starting Maura out of her observation.

"Dr. Isles, Maura, are you ok?"

Embaressed that she had been caught staring Maura reverted her attention to Erica.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked how long you and Jane have known each other."

Maura laughed nervously.

"Sorry just had a long day." Erica raised an eyebrow at her excuse but left it alone. "Jane and I met two years ago. When we were assigned to the same case, I was working a different district at the time, spending half my time in New York and half my time down here. I was teaching a lot of conferances on forensics and autopsies. Met Jane at one of those conferances as she asked for my help. We've been friends ever since. I transferred full time into police work when offered the job, and we've been a kick ass team ever since."

Jane set plates down in front of them and chuckled softy.

"Yeah sometimes I have to threaten to rearrange all of her shoes in different shoeboxes for her to give me her full attention."

Erica chuckled as the fork paused halfway to Maura's mouth and she launched into a perfectly logical reason as to why the shoes needed to be in their speific boxes. Erica watched as Jane simply smirked, her elbows on the table as she listened intently and held her fork with two fingers. She had forgotten how beautiful her Jane was. It had been so long.

Dinner led to dessert, another bottle of wine and so much laughter between the three women. They traded stories of the others, and laughter ensued.

Maura took a deep breath after a recent bout of laughing so hard at one of Jane and Erica's antics that she had started crying and her sides hurt. Wiping a tear from her eyes she smiled at the two women. She could see why they got on so well. Looking at her watch she swore soflty causing Jane's head to jerk up.

"Maur whats wrong?"

"Its almost 2 Jane we have to work early tommorow."

Jane chuckled.

"Well they say time flies when you are having fun. Yeah I should probably head to bed myself."

Erica nodded.

"Early morning traning for me. It was incredibly fun ladies, we need to do this again soon."

Jane nodded and embraced her friend tightly.

"I'm glad I literally ran into you Erica."

Erica smiled

"Me too babe. Me too."

Turning to maura she offered a killer thousand watt smile.

"Maura it was a pleasure, I hope to see more of you soon."

Maura smiled and sighed into the embrace.

"Me to Erica. Me too. No moer black eyes I promise."

Erica chuckled.

"Good I was worried about that."

She pulled away and winked at Jane, offering an arm to Maura.

"May I offer to escort the lady to her car."

Maura hesitated and glanced at Jane. Jane had a goofy smile on her face and motioned her too.

"I'm fine I'll clean up, thanks for coming guys, it was just what I needed."

Maura hugged Jane tightly and softly whispered.

"Call if you need."

Jane nodded and giving her another squeeze released her to Erica's capable hands. Laughing as she closed the door behind them Jane shook her head softly, it had been so long. Sighing and looking at Joe friday she bent down and ruffled the dogs ears.

"Well Jo, looks like its just you and me."

Jo Friday barked seeming to agree as Jane moved over to start the dishes. Just as she put the last dish in the dishwasher she heard her phone beep twice. One text was from Maura.

"_Thanks for dinner Jane I had a lovely time. Erica is a pistol, and I hope to call her friend soon. That is if she'll have me. -Maura"_

Jane laughed and shook her head. Seeing the next text was from Erica she took a deep breath as she opened it.

"_I missed you Jane..."_


	3. Running and Fighting

**Ok So I realize that Erica was a bit of a shock. There is a method to my madness so please bear with me. You may hate this and not finish it but please please bear with me. I promise it will turn out to be a Rizzoli and Isles but I wanted to add some plot with the characters to build the context of the story. An outisde force was needed for that thus Erica is in place. **

As Maura drove home she contemplated her evening with Jane. Erica was a fun person, Maura had to admit but in so many ways Maura could clearly see she had a past with Jane and she wondered what it was. That fascinated Maura, even though she was into dead people she was also extremely interested in the interactions of the living. She loved people who posed a mystery to her and needless to say Erica was one of them. Unlocking her front door maura stepped out into the crisp night and sighed. Erica was also incredibly beautiful, you would have to be blind to not see it. She wondered what was going to happen. She sighed, poured herself another glass of wine and sat down to look through her mail.

Jane woke up early and decided to go for a run. She loved to run and lately she had enjoyed it more and more. Getting out of bed she stretched and pulled on her running clothes. Pulling her hair back in a pony tail she started when she heard the doorbell ring. Wondering who it was she finished tying her shoes and walked to open the door. Maura stood at the door with a smirk, leaning up against it.

"Ready for a run babe?"

Jane nodded and they headed out for their soon to be daily run.

"I had fun last night, it was nice to meet Erica."

Jane nodded.

"It was good to see her, its been awhile, its apart of my past I don't share with anyone. Erica and Tashana got me through some hard times."

Maura nodded.

"SO I see, so I see."

Jane felt her body collide with the cage as she growled and recentered herself as she pushed off. It had been so long since she'd fought. Her body was still keen and sharp and she enjoyed this surge or adrenaline. Technically this could be seen as illegal but the owners were careful to keep it legit. Eyeing her opponent warily Jane kept her defenses up and as her opponent came at her Jane jumped using the cage and kicked the girl with force back. Snarling the girl got back up and charged Jane. Using the girls strength against her not intending to actually harm her Jane puhed her back until she stumbled. Jane planted her foot on the girls chest.

"Get up and we finish this and I will actually have to hurt you."

The girl sighed.

"Clearly I have lost. I'm done."

The owner of the bar smiled and threw another girl into the cage. Jane concentrated and for a few minutes watched as the other fighter circled her. She closed in and quickly punched near Jane's shoulder. Jane stepped back caught the fist circled around her back and cracked the young womans back, almost completely disableing her for a moment. The girl cried out and Jane stepped back, she was a clean fighter. Getting up the girl growled and leveled her gaze at Jane. They circled each other each assessing the others ability. Jane waited until she attacked Feeling the movement rather than seeing it Jane quickly deflected the blow without actually hurting the girl. In one fluid motion she ducked the second punch came up and knocked the girl out with a swift blow to the jaw. Jane nodded to Teshana who was watching and cracked her neck as another fighter stepped into the cage with a roar from the crowd. Jane smirked and continued the fight. Twelve girsl later an announcer stepped on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentelman, tonight a legend has returned to the ring. Please welcome back t\The Sexy Italien." The crowd roared showing its appreciation for Jane. "And unless there are any other competators we will now show you the fight you've been waiting to see all night long." Again the crowd roared. Jane smirked and spit on the outside of the cage as Teshana stepped into the cage and smiled at her old friend. The announcer smirked as well. Lowering her mic she kissed Jane on the cheek purring in her ear. "God we missed you around here Italien. Make her pay huh?" Speaking back into the mic the announcer looked at the crowd. " OK ladies, I want a clean fight, no pulling hair, no biting, at least not to hard. I'm sure most people wouldn't mind if it was playful biting." Laughter rippled through the crowd and the announcer smirked, riling the crowd up. "Let's hear it for the two of the biggest legends of the Boston Cage!"

The crowd roared and their names came from the lips of the crowd as various people cheered them on. Teshana smiled and the two began dancing. It had been awhile since they fought each other. Had you been sitting watching the fight you would have seen an intricate dance between two fighters who had sparred and fought together many times.

The roar of the crowd drowned out the grunts of the two women as they fought. Jane dodged the first fist Teshana sent her way ,closing her eyes anc concentrating on the sound of Teshanas feet on the mat. No matter how loud the crowd got Jane had trained herself to hear the sound of another persons feet, an advantage as well as being able to feel them move in the air surround ing her. She twirled as she felt a foot come in her direction and tripped Teshana in one quick move. Teshana growled, she was underestimating her opponent and she knew it. Jane had always been the better fighter, even tired. Jane realiated quickly standing getting a kick in to the back of Teshana's knee. Teshana expecting this move captured Jane's foot behind her knee by squatting down slightly.. Jane stumbled slightly her eyes shooting open as the intense brown met Teshana's hazel. Bouncing on one leg Jane took a fist to the lip and felt it split, then bouncing on one foot she jumped preparing her back to hit the mat and kicked upwards catching Teshana under the jaw and completeing the roll backwards to her feet. Teshana backed off blinking and shaking her head. Meeting Jane's blazing brown eyes she nodded her head, realizing Jane had pulled the kick, just enough to stun her though it could have knocked her out. She didn't want to fight to be over yet, now was not a time for speed but endurance. Teshana smirked, she had always loved fighting the fiery italien. The two continued to trade blows back and forth. Jane felt her body tiring and knew she needed to end this soon. She needed to get Teshana on the floor. Stepping forward Jane opened herself up just enough and growled as Teshana's bare foot made contact with her ribs. Gathering her wits she quickly grabbed Teshana's foot. Teshana watched for a moment until realization dawned, an oh shit passed her lips as Jane used her foot pushed her backwards so quickly she fell on her ass, a barefoot across her jaw later found her world turning black. The roar of the crowd was deafening. Jane reached out and touched her lip gently. God, she'd forgotten about Teshana's lightning punch. The announcer stepped forward and hailed Jane as the winner. Jane accepted it for a moment and then grabbed the bucket of water from the side of the cage and revived her friend. Teshana came to to a cold douse of water hitting her straight in the face. Smirking and shaking her head she accepted Jane's hand. The crowd roared again as Jane lifted their joined hands. Dropping the joined hands Jane helped her still woosy friend out of the cage and into the locker rooms. They were met by Erica who put Teshana's other arm around her shoulder. She smiled at Jane.

"Damn you two always did know hw to beat the shit out of each other."

Jane chuckled and the two took the taller russian to the locker rooms. Jane peeled set her in a chair with some ice and checked her wounds. She had a mean bruise forming on her jawline and a swollen knee cap. Teshana growled at her.

"You still haven't lost it babe."

Jane laughed.

"Yeah and you know Dalia is going to kill me right."

As if on cue the jamacian announcer walked into the locker room and first swatted Jane hard on the arm then hugged her.

"The first is fo hurting ma baby, the second is because I missed you and god what a fight."

Both Teshana and Jane burst out laughing. Erica smirked and began to tend to Jane's wounds. This had become a tradition of the three of them. They would beat the shit out of each other and then tend to each others wounds. Erica motioned to her shirt.

"Off."

Jane growled and pulled off her shirt hissing as her arms came above her head.

"Thats going to bruise, damn what a good kick Tesh."

"You let me Italian. You opened yourself up on purpose, like hell I was going to pull that kick. Catching it though, shit I never expected it. "

Jane laughed, wincing slightly. Erica reached for the salve and having Jane lay down applied it to the foot shaped bruise against her ribs. Dalia smiled gently, she had missed this dynamic trio all being together. Only for exhibition fights that brought in a shit ton of money did any of them really fight anymore. She watched as Teshana took over Erica's job and wrapped Jane's ribs soflty apologetically. Jane laughed and hugged her friend after pulling on a shirt. Together the three headed back out to the cage area and over towards the bar. They always drank for free. All the fighters worth their salt did. Jane stayed for a few more fights watching some of the newer fighters to the scene. Dalia only funded certain fighters only a few were her regulars. Jane sat up in the box overlooking the cage and sipped her beer. There was a young red headed fiery woman in the ring, probably around 25. Her hair was in a fohawk, taped hands and feet. She fought boys, not to many of the female fighters beside herself fought guys, most of them fought other women. Dalia had two male fighters on board, Tank and Flax both who were incredibly good and clean fighters. Down in the ring the redhead was kicking ass. Jane watched her move, listened to her move across the floor. Her hands and wrist were taped. She was fighting a marine at the moment. He came in for a center punch. The young redhead backtracked caught the fist, using his own body weight against him flipped him on the mat and backed off. She was playing with him. He stood and swung his head down intending to plunge into her stomach. Somewhere inbetween the change between his fist and head the redhead and brought her knee up fully preped to take the blow and her knee came in contact with his nose. He pulled back lifting two fingers to his now bloody nose. He growled out a "You bitch" and fully charged her. Jane watched as the redhead simply riased an eyebrow and centering her stance waited until he got closer, then jumping above his head, getting a lot of height she elbowed him hard in the side of the head taking him down for the count. The crowd roared and Jane clapped. She had perfected the elbow knock out and this young woman seemed to take it and make it her own. The jump had been impressive Jane had to admit. Shaking her head she stood off the small platform and headed out. Dalia smiled as she walked over and set her bottle on the counter.

"Heading out?"

"Yeah some of us have real world jobs."

Dalia growled and hugged her softly.

"You don't have to fight to come by Jane."

Jane nodded.

" I know just keep your nose clean huh? I am still a detective."

"We still have our liscense."

Jane nodded and turned to go. Dalia caught her hand at the last moment and pressed some money into her palm.

"Make sure you report it Italien."

Jane laughed and shoved the wad of bills into her pocket. Walking out to the car she eased herself into the drivers seat and drove home. Unlocking the door she petted Jo friday and went to take a shower. Getting out she looked at her lip and growled, she was going to have fun explaining that tommorow. Pulling on her shirt she hissed at the pain and before her shirt could cover them she looked down at her ribs. There was a foot shaped black and blue mark. Thankful no one could see it she pulled her shirt the rest of the way down and crawled into her bed, letting her bedraggled body rest.

Jane heard the doorbell ring and winced at the sunlight streaming in through the window. Groaning she rolled over and looked at the time. It was still pretty early, which meant it was Maura ready to go for their daily run. Jane sat up quickly, a little to quickly and hissed at the pain as she stumbled slightly into the doorway feeling the frame press right into her tender spot.

"Shit!"

She had completely forgotten about her ribs. Grittting her teeth she waited for a second until the pain heard the loud expletive and banged harder on the door.

"Jane are you ok?"

"Yeah Maur I'm fine gimme a sec."

Getting up she went an opened the door to Maura's concerned face.

"What happened?"

Jane's mind went a million miles a minute, putting on her best charming smik she responded.

"Stubbed my toe on the nightstand. Look gimme a second so I can change ok?"

Maura nodded and Jane went into her bedroom. Easing off the tshirt she groaned when she saw her purple ribs. Pulling on a sports bra and wrapping her ribs Jane pulled on a shirt and some shorts and walked out with her shoes and socks in hand. Pulling them both on Maura looked at her curiously.

"What happened to your lip and knuckles?"

Jane smiled.

"Punching bag was to damn hard on me again."

Maura cocked her head, jane said it to casually, like it was a practiced lie and Jane was lying. Jane oblivious to her study stood up and smiled.

"Ready?"

Maura nodded determined to get to the bottom of the woman's elusive behaviour. Jane chatted amcably as they ran maura oblivious to her winces once in awhile. Maura wasnt sure what to do with her friend. Jane seemed actually.. happy for once in a long time. Panic seized Maura for a moment.

Had Jane found someone and she didn't know about it? Shaking off the irrational thought Maura noticed Jane had stopped and was looking at her gently.

"Hey you ok?"

Maura nodded and smiled. Spontaneously she hugged Jane. Jane grunted as the body came in contact with hers. Maura nestled her nose in the crook of Jane's neck and felt her hiss as she tightened her arms around her waist. Jane realizing she could get caught gently pushed her out to arms length and kissed her cheek effectively distracting her.

"Come on huggy bear, the coffee shop isn't to far from here. Race you there."

Maura chuckled glad to have her friend back and sprinted after her.

"Jane Rizzoli!"


	4. New Friends

**The last chapter was kind of unintended, but needed. I am trying to find more and more icebreakers to bring the girls together. Enjoy! please Read and review when you get a sec. It means a lot to me. :) **

Jane walked into the brick two weeks after the running indcident with a smile on her face, intending to get some work done. She had been fighting almost once a week and she realized just how much she had missed it. Frowning to herself Jane's thoughts drifted to Maura, something that had been happening a lot more lately. Shaking her head and the temporary frown that had threatened her smile she set her mind about her work. Instead she found Erica leaning against her desk a smirk on her face.

"Hey Italian."

"Hey Rica. Sup?"

"Oh just wanted to come see your office incase I ever need you to bail me out." Jane laughed. "No really I just wanted to invite you and little miss doctor out this evening. Was in the neighborhood and thought I would just stop by. Plus I figured you two might need a cup of joe as well."

Jane smiled her friend knew her to well. Erica smiled and gently hugged her, then handed her a cup of coffee.

"You know me to well. Come on lets go ask Maura."

Together the two women headed down to Maura's world and were met by her smiling face.

"Hello ladies what can I do for you?"

Erica smiled.

"Well we were wondering, well I was wondering if you and Jane would like to come out tonight."

Maura glanced at Jane and seeing the glint in the brown eyes nodded.

"Sure."

Jane smiled.

"One rule Rica, we aren't going to Teshana and Dalia's place, or anything like it."

Erica nodded.

"Tend to not hang out at the places I work Jane."

Jane nodded.

"Sounds great."

Erica gave her best smile and kissing Jane on the cheek and hugging Maura made her way out of the office.

"Good see you two a six. Italien meet at your place?"

Jane nodded her head and then shook it at the humor of the situation chuckling at her friend, turning back to Maura she smiled.

"Shooters is strictly pool and drinking, what say we head out a bit early and have dinner at my place?"

Maura nodded in agreement and the two parted ways. Jane impulsively hugged Maura close and then headed towards the elevator. Jane found herself getting closer to Maura over the last few weeks. They had gone running every morning together and Jane found herself readily enjoying her friends company. It brought a strange comfort she wasn't sure what to do with. Taking a deep breath and stepping into the elevator Jane made her way up to the brick hoping they didn't catch a case between now and dinner time.

Luckily for Jane they didn't catch a case and Jane spent her entire day doing paperwork . She heard the customary _click clack_ of Maura's heels and felt a happiness settle in. Finishing the piece of paper in front of her she smiled and glanced up at Maura.

"Ready to go Dr. Isles?"

For just a moment Maura felt the breath leave her lungs as the desk lamp illuminated Jane's features. The shadows and the bits of light seemed to perfectly caress her cheeks, adding a depth to her already beautiful face. Maura bit back a moan, gods this woman was sexy. She allowed herself the indulgence for just a moment longer. Jane had one hand threaded through her hair, pushing it out of her face as she worked. She heard Maura's heels and looked up a smile adorning her features, and maura felt the chance of breathing anyitme soon leave her body. Jane was perfect, her dark hair illuminated by angular features, and the brown eyes that held so much depth, they seemed to tell stories of pain, of life, and of the deep love she was capable of. Maura didn't realize Jane had said anything until the brown eyes changed from a warmth to a deep concern. Jane stood and placed a hand on her arm.

"Maur you ok?"

Maura nodded soflty not trusting herself to speak and after a moment replied.

"Yeah sorry Jane, was just lost in thought for a second."

"Hey no worries we can call Rica and cancel if you are to tired." 

"NO, No, not at all. It's fine. I just zoned out for a sec there. In fact I think it will be a lot of fun. I want to go."

Jane nodded and grabbed her jacket before threading her hand through Maura's arm and leading her from the brick. Together the two talked amicably to the parking lot. Maura followed Jane home in her car and together the two entered Jane's apartment together. Jane walked back to the bedroom to change into some jeans. As she pulled them on she smiled when she heard, Rihanna's song "skin" began to play through the speakers. Jane walked out intending to say something to Maura and the words stopped in her throat as she watched Maura kicking off her high heels, watched her body slightly move to the beat, completely comfortable. Jane's breath caught in her throat as for a moment Maura swayed her hips, hands high in the air, she seeme to fall int a trance as she ground her hips down on thin air, the pencil skirt shaping her butt beautifully. Jane gulped and for a moment just watched as Maura moved to beat and felt a moan reach her lips. Thankful for her quick instincts Jane ducked behind the wall as Maura began to turn around in what would be facing her. Jane was tempted to sneak another peak, but not wanting to get caught she gulped head leaning against the wall. Inhaling a deep quiet breath Jane ran a frusterated hand through her hair.

_Fuck, is it normal that I was just aroused by my best friends dance display? Shit._

Jane sighed, and as she began to hear the last chorus of the song she gulped again and stopped herself in her own tracks. The worst part was it felt normal. Jane wanted this to be normal. Shaking off her thoughts Jane acted like she resumed her walking from the bedroom and called out just before she rounded the corner.

"Hey Maur did you decide what you wanted for dinner?"

Maura paused mid dance, and whipped around so quickly that Jane chuckled to herself and wore and amused smirk. Maura turned beat red.

"Not one single word Jane Rizzoli and yes I want your chicken premavera."

Jane nodded and went into the kitchen pulling the ingrediants out of the fridge. As Maura ran back into the bedroom and changed into a nice pair of jeans, a more acceptable going out blouse and her leather jacket. She rejoined Jane as she pulled the last ingrediant out of the fridge. Jane began to cook dinner as Maura began to ramble off about something about essential oils and massage oils. Jane listened easily retorting to her friend and enjoying the conversation as they talked filing several facts in the back of her head. Jane found her thoughts wandering to the ideas that this was normal. She stopped herself several times and then mentally threw up her hands in frusteration, she enjoyed Maura. She wanted this to be normal but what did that mean? Her mind began to go in a thousand different directions losing track of the conversation with Maura. Maura noticed her emotional disconnect and sighed.

"Jane what are you thinking about?"

Jane continued to be lost in her thougths until Maura finally got up out of her chair and came over and leaned against the counter crossing her legs and looking at Jane pointedly. Reaching out seeing her friend was still lost in thought she captured Jane's chin. Jane started a bit at her closeness but immediately calmed. Maura looked deep into the brown eyes and seemed to read the world in them. An intense moment was shared and Maura let her thumb trace along Jane's jawline and noticed with great pleasure that Jane seemed to shiver slightly. Giving it a moment Maura spoke softly to her friend.

"What is it, where were you a that moment? You've been quiet all night."

Jane chuckled.

"Just thinking about the case is all."

"I know you better than that Jane Rizzoli. Talk to me."

Jane shrugged outwardly trying to remain calm. What would Maura think of her thoughts? There was little she didn't talk to Maura about, in fact Maura was the person she confided almost everything in. Would she accept this? Maura was straight right? Maura seeing the war within Jane's eyes sighed and then pulled her friend close in a hug.

"Its ok, but when you are ready I am here."

Jane sighed and hugged her friend back but wondered just how much Maura would be there for her. It had only started recently but it was enough to bother her. Finishing making dinner they ate dinner together and Jane grabbed her leather jacket before they went out to join Erica. They chose to take Maura's prius and Maura flciked Jane the car keys. Jane smiled at her and was secretly glad that it was within walking distance to both the cage and her house. Well it was almost two miles but Jane could convince Maura that it would be fine. When she reached Shooters she smiled when she saw Erica. She was flirting with the red head from the cage and Jane chuckled. Erica saw them and smiled waving them over.

"Ladies, glad you could make it."

Jane looked over at Erica a question on her lips but Erica just smiled and shook her head. The redhead stood up and tok Jane's hand.

"it's nice to finally meet you Jane. I'm Jessica."

Jane nodded and shook her hand, a mutual respect passed between them.

"As it is to meet you. You had a hell of a finish with that elbow the other night."

Jessica chuckled.

"Oh you know. Gotta finish em some how."

She finsihed the sentence with a wink and turned to Erica.

"Baby these ladies need another beer, you need one?"

Erica smiled.

"That'd be great darlin. Thanks."

Maura knit her eyebrows in confusion and stood to follow the amorous redhead. Jane waited until Maura was gone and hissed at Erica.

"Rica.."

"relax Jane. She knows you want to keep on the downlow. Plus I kind of like her. A lot."

The two began their normal banter as Jane rolled her eyes and then turned serious.

"It dangerous Rica, another fighter."

"You and I did it successfully."

"Rica that was a long time ago."

"Yeah it was, but it doesn't change does it?"

"No."

"Thats what I thought."

The other two women returned to the table chatting amicably. Maura watched the three women talk and couldn't help but notice the comradery between them. She also seemed to notice the growing bond between the redhead and Erica. The four women began a pool game, Jane and Jessica on the same team Maura and erica against them.

"Erica what happened to your left cuboid?"

Erica raised an eyebrow and looked at Jane.

"My what?"

Jane chuckled and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You're left outter foot bone you idiot."

Erica growled.

"Look I wasn't good at science." She glared at Jessica. Maura looked impressed.

"How do you know that?"

Jessica chuckled.

"Chiropractor."

Jane raised an eyebrow, most of the time the fighters never talked about their personal lives. In the cage it didn't matter who they were, what mattered was how they fought or who they were the moment they stepped into the cage. She listened to the other two ramble on and motioned to Erica.

"Wow look who we got stuck with."

Erica chuckled.

"We always did know how to pick them."

Maura and Jessica coninued to talk on about science and felt herself getting distracted as Jane bent to make her shot. She watched jane bend down and let her eyes rove over the perfect body. Jane was beautiful. Maura looked at the "gin face" in her hand and swore softly to herself. She always got more emotional as drink entered her system. Jessica noticing the break in her concentration followd her line of sight and chuckled. Her eyes made their way to Erica and het body and holy shit what a body. She sighed herself. Maura shook her head and returned her focus to her current conversation and followed Jessica's gaze and saw it transfixed on Erica. Something began to click in her mind and confusion clouded Maura's features. Wasn't Erica after Jane and why the hell would it matter? Sighing deep within she cheered softly to Jessica who had returned her attention. Jessica smiled a sad smile.

"Seems you have the same problem I do." Maura muttered.

"Being hopelessly in love? Yeah that about sums it up."

Maura chuckled.

"Yeah and never getting to have it."

Jessica raised an eyebrow and then the pieces clicked.

"Maura, Erica and I are married we have been for the year."

Maura almost spit out her drink.

"What, but the relationship she has with Jane?"

Jessica chuckled.

"I better let Erica explain that one."

Maura growled and standing from her seated position daintily handed her pool cue to Jessica and walked over and grabbed Erica by the collar and hauled her out of the bar. Jane raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Jessica. Jessica chuckled.

"You know Eric and I have been married for the last year right?"

Jane chuckled.

"Wouldn't suprise me Jess, you've been eye fucking each other all night, and few people bring Erica's ease down, part of being a fighter I guess. I'm glad you two moved back."

Jessica nodded.

"Why weren't you at our wedding?"

Jane rubbed the scars on her hands absentmindedly.

"I was after a guy named Hoyt, he was a bastard of a criminal, lowest of the low, I had planned on coming to your wedding, but for some reason he targeted me. I had never met you in or out of the cage, but I knew Erica loved you and that was all that mattered." Jane proceeded to tell Jessica the whole story starting from day one until the end of the story. Told her of the nightmares and of the scars she bore because of it and how Maura had been with her through all of that. At the end of the story Jessica gazed down at her an amused smirk on her features. Jane was in love with Maura she just didn't realize it. Taking the black haired woman in her arms Jessica hugged her softly.

"It sounds like you've been through a lot together Italian, no wonder she's your best friend."

Jane chuckled again.

"God no wonder Erica married you. Damn you pack a mean punch in the cage but you're a great listener."

Jessica chuckled.

"Yeah she's ahandful. Though she and I have been through a lot, Not as much as the two of you had."

Jane laughed.

"Good ol Rica."

Outside Erica choked slightly when Maura finally released her.

"What the hell Maura?" 

"What the hell yourself Erica. You have a beautiful wife in there and at dinner you basically molested Jane! Who the hell do you think you are and what the hell were you thinking?" Erica raised an eyebrow at the territorial temper in Maura's eyes and voice. Maura continued to rant and rave and erica moved to lean against the wall and let her. When she saw Maura had finally quenched her temper and turned to her Erica looked at her softly meeting her gaze.

"How long?" 

"How long what?" 

"How long have you been in love with her?"

Maura's face registered complete and total shock as she met the eyes.

"Well shit." Running a hand through her hair Maura went on another rant about Jane as Erica just stood against the wall and listened. Maura went on for about five minutes as Erica lsitened and then getting to the end of her rant she looked at erica's warm clear green eyes. " She wouldn't have me anyway, shes a.) straight and B.) shes my best friend and c.) I love her to much to lose her. So there just isn't a chance."

Erica smiled softly.

"Well to a.) I can ask, did you ask her? Cause I'm walking proof she isn't entirely straight. Jane is perfecly bi. She doesn't bat for one team or the other, she just loves who she loves. B.) no friend is worth having if you can't talk to them and c.) She loves you to much too, even if she said no, she'd still find a way to be your friend Maur. Give her time and if it's meant to be it will be."

"What happened between you two?"

"We were together for almost a year, we were each others firsts. It was in New York. She'd never dated another woman, it just kinda happened. Niether of us really knew what hit us. Jane was just about to get her detective badge. God, we were so in love. It was like a tornado had met a volcano and we collided. Over time it just wasn't working out. We had some fights, we had some talks, she said I wasn't enough for her and she wasn't enough for me. It was a tough split but a lot was said and alot was done and she moved on. We broke up amicably and remained good friends. At that time we were in the same world and Jane was transitioning out of it and I wanted to stay in it. I loved her to much to hold on, so I let go. Never loved again until I met Jessica, and that was it for me. We got married three months after we met. "

"What worlds?"

"No Maur, those are questions you need to ask her. If I learned anything in the year I loved and lived with Jane Rizzoli it was the fact that with her you have to be patient, over time if she can she self corrects. So hold on and again if its meant to be, it'll be."

Maura growled in frusteration knowing the woman in front of her was overall ridiculously correct. She felt and ifs and buts arise in her throat but the amused look on Erica's face kept her from saying anything. Realizing the manner in which she had just basically grabbed the woman and hauled her out of the bar Maura groaned, now realizing that Jane would require a explanation. Running her hand through her hair and groaning Erica chuckled and hugged her soflty, then pushed her out to arms length with a laugh.

"Your lucky I'm married, otherwise I might give Jane a run for her money. I like my woman fiery."


	5. Team Fight

**YEAH Another chapter! Sorry its taken me so long to update, figured I'd give you another chapter though! Again Please read and review if you like it! **

Maura chuckled and emerged from her self handed tomb behind her hands. Together the two walked back into the bar and Jane immediately sought out Maura's eyes to see if she was ok and was taken back by the easing fire she saw there. Her eyes hardened and she turned to look at Erica. Erica having seen that look in Jane's eyes before smiled. She held up her hands and walked over to her wife and hid behind her. Jessica chuckled and swatted her on the behind. Erica growled in her ear. Jane made her way over to Maura and put her hand softly on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

Maura chuckled.

'Yeah was just having a serious conversation with Erica about her cheating."

Jane chuckled her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Did the great Doctor Maura Isles just make a sarcastic remark? I must be rubbing off on you."

Maura rolled her eyes.

"Pahlease I'm rubbing off on you get it right."

Jane chuckled and watched as Maura went to take her shot. Maura's skin tight jeans had been reaking havoc on her heart and body all night long. Ever since Jane had caught Maura dancing in her living room she found herself entranced by the smaller woman. God she was gorgeous. Excusing herself and heading to the restroom Jane doused her face in some cold water. Damn she needed a good fight. She was glad it was a 24 hour establishment. She took a deep breath her thoughts running a million miles an hour. She quickly joined the others and offered a few strained smiles, desperatly attempting to keep her eyes away from Maura's beautiful figure. As the evening winded down Jane found herself smiling. She quickly paid the bill and begged off Maura's offer for a ride and said she would walk. It was a nice night it wasn't too unreasonable. Maura seemed to nod but studied her friend carefully. Something was bothering Jane. She could sense it. She watched Jane walk into the dark night and slumped into her seat. Seeing her tennis shoes in the back she had an idea and turning on the car began to drive away.

Jane walked into the slightly crisp night, and waited until she saw Maura to her car and the little prius mewed to life. She waved as Maura pulled out of the parking lot and then took off at a dead run towards the club.

Maura hiding behind a patch of bushes saw Jane take off in the opposite direction of her apartment. Maura had gotten out of her car in her running shoes and at a great distance followed her friend. Jane had pulled up her hoodie and seemed entirely engrossed in herself, seeming not to notice Maura there. She was really seriously worried. After about two block Jane seemed to take not eof her surroundings, Maura quickly ducked behind a wall and Jane seeming satisfied walked down a dark alleyway. Maura followed at a great distance and saw her duck into what appeared to be a sleezy club. Maura waited outside the door, her heart pounding in her chest. After a few minutes Maura headed down the darkened stairwell and came to a doorway. A large muscular black woman smiled at her as she walked in.

"Darlin you look a little outta your element. You wanting to fight or just bet?"

Maura started at her softly.

"Excuse me?"

The black woman chuckled.

"Come with me."

Maura followed her through several darkened coordiors a male bouncer taking over the door. They seemed to be going up stairs and Maura emerged hearing loud music, and her eyes about popped out of her head when she heard cheering and saw two fighters beating the shit out of each other. The black woman chuckled again and reaching out closed Maura's jaw.

"My name is Teshana. My partner and I own this joint. It's perfectly legal so if you are a cop I can show you the papers, if you're not then I suggest you take a bet and have some fun, if you're into fighting."

Maura smiled at the woman's politness.

"Who would you suggest?"

"First time?"

"Yes, and I know nothing about this sport. What are the rules?"

Teshana laughed a deep bellied laughter.

"Hon, its cage fighting. The only rules are that you cant touch someone after they are down, no biting, not scratching and no hair pulling. Tonight is our ladies night. Other than that there are no rules. Whoever makes it out without getting knocked out."

Maura nodded thankful she had thrown some money in her pocket.

"Who do you think is your best?"

"Easily the sexy italien, most of the time I am the one in the ring against her after several fighters. Tonight she seems to have a mean streak though, she's switched to men, not to many of our female fighters do that. Only fohawk has thus far."

"Minimium bet?"

" On Italien? A thousand."

"Take credit?"

"Yes maam."

"Then a thousand on the sexy italien."

Teshana smiled and took the piece of plastic from Maura.

"Great, if you lose the money will be deducted, if you win, well in that case, we'll deposit the winnings accordingly."

Maura nodded and watched in fascination as the fighters finished the fight and were announced. She glanced around the ring looking for Jane, wondering what she was doing in a place like this. Teshana handed her her ticket anda drink winking and walking away. Five minutes later a hip hop song came on and she listened as the sexy italien was annonced and the crwod roared. A larger marine stood in the ring waiting for the door to open to reveal the fighter he was facing. To Maura's utter and complete suprise Jane Rizzoli walked through the double doors and the crowd roared louder.

Jane stood back in the locker room and pulled out her worn pair of blue jeans. She carefully taped her hands and feet, she chose to fight without boots tonight, she wanted to pain. She pulled back her hair in a tight ponytail and out of the way. Hearing her music she smiled and headed up to the cage. If you had asked her that night why she had chosen to fight both men and that women she would have told you she was just out for blood, but in reality she just wanted a good fight. She finished tying off her sweat band and stepped into the ring. She walked out hands in the air, the crowd roaring as she stepped into the cage. Dalia laughed and shook her head. Their sexy italien (Yes intentionally spelled the wrong wa) was back and Dalia had forgotten how much of a showman she was. Dalia chuckled and waited until the music died down. Shaking her head she remembered what she had originally seen in the scrawny girl, who was now a beautiful woman.

"Allright I want a clean fight, winner takes the next fighter."

Both seemed to nod and Jane closed her eyes. The smell of the cage filled her nostrils, the sweat already beginning to form in anticipation of the fight ahead. Her heartbeat settled as she began to listen to the sound of the breath coming in and out of her lungs. Opening her eyes she was surprised when the marine stuck out a friendly hand, he was charming and smiled. Jane took the preffered hand and nodded at his sign of respect. He stepped back into a classical marine pose and waited. He attacked In her upper shoulder area. Jane ducked under the punch and planted an elbow hard into his ribs. He growled and backed off, circling her, seeming to look for her weakness. Jane knew that once punch that landed had potential to take her out of the fight. He approached again and as he did Jane took a breath and kicked high in the air catching him hard across the jaw. He seemed to scramble to grab her foot and missed it due to her speed. His head snapped back and he stumbled but maintained his stance. He wiped blood off his lips and nodded in respec to her. Getting back in a fighting stance he once more began to circle Jane. Jane chuckled and deciding to throw him for a loop executed a punch towards his face, he predictably ducked in which Jane disengaged and her foot came through instead of her fist and connected hard with his ribs once again, same spot as her elbow had connected. He grunted again and felt a rib crack. He took a labored breath and this time he caught Jane's foot. Jane bounced backwards, hoping he would catch it and kicked up with her other foot, causing his ungaurded chin to snap backwards and he fell back in to the mat. Standing before the ten second limit he shook his head clearing his now slightly foggy eyes. HE hated getting kicked in the chin, this woman was a good fighter, she seemed to be one step ahead of him at all times. He debated internally how much he wanted this fight. He moved in once again weaving and bobbing, trying to ascertain her weaknesses. He couldn't seem to get a handle on it. He disengaged a mid section punch and went towards her face, she seemed to instictually feel his moves and moved her chin back and landed two swift kicks, one to his ribs causing his ribs to break in a second spot and one to trip him. He took a deep labored breath, one more kick and he would have internal bleeding. He stood and held his hands up in surrender, the annoucner nodding and calling the fight Jane's. He nodded in respect to him and Jane smiled and nodded in return. A young fighter about twenty years old and cocky stepped into the ring. Jane knocked her out in three moves and moved through several other fighters easily, careful never to seriously injure them but just to get their attention.

Maura watched her fight the marine, the moves she made like a dance as she ducked and weaved out of his way, landing several hard hits to his rubs, Maura slightly cringing as she knew Jane had probably broken at least four of the mans ribs. He seemed to have weakness on his left side. He stood after the last two kicks and resigned the fight giving it to Jane. Maura watched as Jane never serioulsy injured the fighters but moved thorugh them quickly and carefully. After three fighters Maura was with the rest of the crowd cheering. Jessica seeing her through the crowd and having been warned by Teshana grabbed Erica.

"Rica, Maura is here."

"What? How did she get here?"

Jessica shrugged as erica groaned.

"You havea team fight with Jane yes?"

"Yeah taping up for it now."

"Allright I'll go find Maura."

"Ask Tesh she seated her."

Erica nodded kissed her lover luck and walked out to find Maura. Jessica had just finished taping and gelling her hair up and walked up to the ring. Jane was covered in sweatin having gotten through several fighters that night. A group of navy boys had come in and each dropped around Two grand to fight the two lovely ladies. Delia knowing they could probably handle it had agreed to letting four, then the remaining ten in at a time. Jessica and Jane had never fought together, but with their combined experience should be fine. They both knew they were taking a risk, but that was apart of the job. Jessica nodded to her and Jane smiled ferally. An Eminem song started up and the four naval boys were released into the cage. Jane smiled and launched herself at one of them. They traded three blows, her mind going into overdrive.

"_Right shoulder closed fist, push aside, block second blow, go for upper cut, back up wait for a secon, wait for attack." _

With each breath she caught and rebuttled the blows thrown at her, finally catching an opening Jane swung around and with a roundhouse kick dropped the first one, the second charged her and jane immedialty ducked the blow, coming up with an elbow to the ribs she waited until she could swirl awy from his body opening the contact. The navy boy kept her close and as she swung away he landed a blow to her nose. Jane wiped blood and growled, her eyes flashing ferally at the man. He smirked.

"Come on bitch, let a man show you how to fucking do it."

Jane sneered.

"I very much doubt you could fuck anythign except yourself well, and come on little boy, come show me how its done."

Maura hearing the conversation over loudspeakers shivered at the seductive note to Jane's tone. She winced as the man charged her. Jane getting down low and waited unti lthe last moment she moved to the left and dropped an elbow hard to the back of his head, effectively knocking him so hard on the mat that he bounced a bit.

Glancing over at Jessica Jane nodded in respect to see the two other naval officers down. Dalia nodded glad her fighters were ok, three of her clean up staff pulled the four boys out of the cage. Eminem's song "seduction" came on as Jane and Jessica once more took their places and the remaining ten boys were released into the ring. Jane swore softly under her breath and Jessica nodded to her, it was going to take a team effort.

Maura's heart was pounding as the remaining ten boys were released into the ring. She stood in her seat and growled loudly over the noise.

"What the fuck, thats an unfair fight!"

Erica chuckled when she heard it and found Maura. Making eye contact she sat down.

"This is an easy fight. Watch."

Maura started when she saw Erica.

"What are you doing here?"

Erica chuckled.

"Watch the fight, this is where they excel, they are one hell of a force seperate but I've always wanted to see them fight together."

Maura watched the fight as one by one the men went down under the force that was Jessica and Jane. She watched as each of the female fighters took several blows hard to their bodies and Maura winced, wondering how Jane had hid the injuries for so long. Hell this was a whole new side of Jane she had never seen before and Maura watched in complete and utter amazment as Jane took it, blow for blow, took each blow to herself and dished it out just as badly. By the end of the fight Maura saw she had a pretty badly split lip and probably had bruises covering her torso and a few to her legs.

The ten men had closed in on Jane and Jessica. Jane's heart was pounding, her adrenaline rushing. Two of them were within striking range. Jane bought her time, Jessica seemed to sense her hesitation and grinned ferally.

"Come on Italien this is what we live for."

Jane chuckled at her feral grin and taking a deep breath moved in next to Jessica, always keeping her at her back. Two of the men were already down when the other formed a circle and began to move in. Jane looked at Jessica.

"Arm?"

"Oh hell yes."

Jessica interlinked her arm with Jane and Jane used the force of Jessica's body weight and felt Jessica's chin lock into her shoulder and lifted spinning. Catching only two of the me off guard Jessica's feet came in contact with their chins. They fell hard. One of the men seeing an opportunity moved in and swiped Jane's feet out from underneath her. Jane growled and looked at Jessica. Jessica rolled as they hit the mat and watched in fascination as Jane came up off the floor and using her body force plowed into the 180 lb muscle and using her momentum moved behind him one arm around his neck pulling his head back against her shoulder like he was a hostage. Using him as a body shield she pulled him back. The other three men zeroed in on her and Maura and Erica watched in awe as Jane using the man's body weight against him, jumped pushed off his shoulders landing a elbow hard to the side of his head and flipped over the man and landed a kick to one of the other mens jaws. Jessica heard a 'duck" and immediately doing so watched as the man dropped. Now only two men stood on their feet and both backed off at the display of raw muscle that Jane had just shown. Jane grinned saucily at Jessica.

"Come on Fo, I'm kicking your ass here."

Jessica shook her head and laughed and in three moves knocked out the other men. The crowd roared as the two women finished off the fight. The ten men laying around them. Dalia chuckled, what a loot these two could pull in together, but they preffered solo fights. They had won the crowd over and she just shook her head and chuckled. Pulling her mouth away from the microphone she looked at the girls.

"Did either of you get a scratch on you?"

"Not that the crowd needs to see." Jane muttered. Dalia chuckled away from the microphone and held up their joined hands.

"Lets hear it!"

The crowrd roared as the two fighters made their way off the stage. Jane winced as she walked off stage. Jessica put an arm around her waist as soon as they were out of sight.

"Damn Italien you took a few good blows out there. You ok?"

Jane nodded.

"How I am going to explain my face at work tommorow will be fun."

Jessica chuckled. Together the two women made their way back to the locker rooms, each holding the other up until the were behind clsoed doors. Teshana met them and winced when she helped them.

Maura watched the woman she loved walked off the stage on her own power, walking as if she wasn't injured. She looked over at Erica.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind you to look over my wife, besides it's only fair to Jane that she knows you are here. So come on."

Maura followed the amourous woman she was beginning to call friend to the back locker rooms. It was close to three o clock in the morning.

Jane had just gotten back the locker room and pulled off her shirt, a hiss escaped her lips as she pulled it off. Jessica hearing the hiss turned and softly helped her. There was a deep purpleish colored bruise where Jane had been kicked several weeks before. There were three other black and bluish marks around Jane's ribcage.

"Fuck."

Jessica chuckled.

"How many of those hits did you get at the beginning of the night and they got worse because you got hit there a couple times?"

Jane grinned ferally.

"Two. The other I got hit by the big navy guy I flipped over and took two more hits there."

"Damn girl."

The door opened and Erica walked in. Jane turned her head and she heard the gasp and turned around and grabbed for a shirt when she saw who it was.

"Maur! What the hell?"

Erica held up her hands in mock surrender.

"I did nothing, we found her here."

Jane sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Well there's no point in asking how you got here. HI Maur."

Maura grinned soflty.

"Hi." Steppin near Jane she smirked. "Well looks like yo ugot the shit beat out of you."

Jane snorted.

"You should see the other guy."

Maura smirked.

"I did , all 15 of them. Sucked to be them. May I?"

Jane nodded, watchign as Maura, Erica and Jessica all seemed to relax. Maura walked over and all the energy she had come to fight out tonight came back in a rush. She sucked in a deep breath thankful that the pain could cover it easily. Maura decidedly close to her and having much the same reaction to being able to touch the half naked Jane looked up at her.

"Does that hurt?"

Jane nodded not trusting her voice, Maura's gentle fingers probe gently but accuratly over her ribs, making sure none of them were broken. As soon as she checked she allowed herself the indulgence of running her hands over the beautiful body. After hearing Jane's deep breath she sighed and turned her attention to Jane's face.

"You need a stitch in that lip, but no broken ribs and the bruising will slowly fade. They are pretty bruised Jane. You rebruised this area tonight and it will take a bit to heal. I would guess this wound is

almost three weeks old. Jane how many times has it been rebruised?"

Jane shrugged and attempted to avoid the scolding eyes of her best friend. Maura grabbed her chin and redirected her eyes.

"How many?"

"At least twice."

Maura sighed.

"Well give it two weeks or you'll break ribs and have permanent damage. No more fighting until then ok?"

Jane raised an eyebrow as her chin was released and Maura moved over to check Jessica. Her eyes met Erica's for a moment and Erica shrugged. Maura finished checking over Jessica carrying on a conversation with her. Jane studied her gently and then went and changed. As they emerged all four of them were handed beers and Teshana came and took Maura's betting card.

Ten minutes later she came back with two wads of money and Maura's card.

"You ladies cleaned up tonight. Dr. Isles you won twice what you bet."

"How much did you pull in tonight Tesh?"

"With you two and a full house, we dealt out a one hundred thou in winnings and banked almost three hundred. Full house tonight, almost a thousand people walked through those door and bet on you two ladies. Thats not counting the other three big fights we had tonight."

Jane chuckled and handed the wad back to Tesh.

"I don't need it."

Teshana held her hands back.

"Use it to take your beautiful girlfriend on a fancy date."

Jane chuckled.

"I think I'll do that Tesh."

Maura's stomach fluttered Jane had not corrected Teshana about them being together. Raising an eyebrow she smiled softly to herself and across at Jane.


	6. Plungers,boats and falling in love

**Sorry for the length of time between updates. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are very very appreciated. **

Jane took Maura in her arms and gently lifted her from the chair. Maura let out a small mewl of protest but her heavy eyelids caused her to twine her arms around Jane's neck and softly nuzzle close. Jane fleetingly wondered if Maura's car was near, but figuring she had not seen Maura when she probably followed her, chances were Maura had stowed it back at shooters. Internally debating whether or not to go get it, Jane's ribs answered for her and she gently took the sleeping Dr. Isles the few blocks to her house. Unlocking the door she gently took Maura to the bedroom kicking the front door closed and woke her up.

"Maur you need to change clothes honey."

Maura mewled softly and woke up just enough to take the clothes Jane handed her and stripped right then and there. Jane swore softly and turned the other way. Maura moved in a half asleep trance and as soon as she finished she walked into Jane's bathroom and grabbed Jane's toothbrush. All protest died on Jane's lips when Maura stuck it in her mouth before she could say anything. Instead she just leaned in the doorjam and watched a half asleep Maura in her pajamas, using her toothbrush. Leaning her head against it with her feet crossed and hip against the door she smiled again and fell in love with the normalcy that Maura brought to her life. Maura walked sleepily towards her and gently pecked her on the lips then happily smiled placed her fnger on Jane's lips and traced them for a moment, then in her half asleep state headed to bed. Jane's eyes widened in suprise but didn't pull away. Jane shook her head at the complete suprise that was Dr. Isles and she brushed her own teeth and then crawled into the bed next to Maura. Maura mewled soflty and backed her butt into Jane, with Jane spooning her from behind. Jane fell asleep an arm around Maura's waist holding her close , the sent of Maura filling her nostrils.

Maura woke up slowly the next morning a happy sigh escaping her lips and cuddled closer to the body behind her. Wait? The body behind her. Coming fully awake Maura tensed when she remembered all the events of last night. Oh my god she'd kissed Jane last night. How would that affect their relationship? God, how would that affect her fantasies. Deciding to play it cool Maura listened for a moment to find that Jane was still asleep. Rolling over as gently as possible Maura rested in the strong arms around her waist. Gently reaching up she ran her hands over Jane's facial features, enjoying the completely at rest Jane Rizzoli. Brushing her fingers over Jane's facial features Maura found herself completely entranced by the woman before her. She sighed gently as she heard Jane's breath come out shallower. Maura gently removed her hand and watched Jane wake up. Jane's eyes fluttered open to find deep green eyes searching hers. Sleepily smiling and smacking her lips she muttered a good morning. Maura's face lit up and she felt Jane pull her close. Maura fel herself find peace and rest in the arms of the woman sleeping half soundly next to her. Jane seemed perfectly content just to hold her. Resting her head against Jane's chest Maura let the heartbeat soothe her as Jane held her gently. Several minutes later Maura looked softly at her friend and Jane's eyes fluttered open. Maura watched her beautiful body stretch itself out and Jane smiled at her again. They lay there for a tense moment searching each other eyes. Jane smiled softly letting her hand run softly over Maura's features and smiled.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"How about omelets?"

Jane nodded and gently standing up walked towards the kitchen calling after her.

"Today is my day off Maur, do you have any plans?"

Maura chuckled.

"No."

Jane smiled.

"Good."

Maura cocked her head to the side and smiled. Getting up she headed to the bathroom and after doing her buisness she flushed the toilet only to find that it was clogged. Sighing she washed her hands and headed out to the kitchen calling to Jane.

"Jane do you have a plunger?"

"Why?"

"Because your toilet is clogged."

Jane groaned.

"No but that'll be ou first stop. "

Maura raised an interested eyebrow.

"First stop?"

"Uh huh. Just you wait Dr. Isles I have a day planned for you."

Maura stomach fluttered in excitement.

"That sounds delightful Jane."

After breakfast the two women grabbed their various items and headed out. Jane had recently used her bonus and with Maura's stylistic assistance had bought a new car. She had bought a Subaru Forester in a beautiful mint green with a perfect sunroof and bike racks and such. She slipped on her aviator glasses and Maura glanced over to see a sight that took her breath away. Jane was wearing a comfortale pair of jeans a tighter shirt that showed off her abs, a black leather studded belt, her hair tied back and the sun hitting her just right through the sunroof. Maura swallowed at the sight. Fucking hell Jane was sexy. Jane smiled at her and drove to the mall with walmart in the basement. After parking she led Maura through the maze of the parking garage and throug hthe mall. Maura noted with great fascination that Jane would run ahead about three feet and slide across the mall floor.

"Jane what is the purpose of this?"

Jane laughed.

"Its not a matter of the purpose Dr. Isles, it a matter of the fun. It's like running down the hallway and sliding on the linoleum floor like a kid. Here you try."

Maura glanced softly at the woman and sighed, running she attempted to slid eon the floor only to find herself landing on her ass. 

"What?"

Jane was leaning against the wall in stitches before walking over and helping Maura up.

"You ok?"

"Yes though it appears that my sandal bottoms aren't as compatible with this activity as yours are."

Jane chuckled.

"Compatible Dr. Isles?"

"Yes, compatible Detective Rizzoli."

Jane chuckled and walked into Walmart putting her sunglasses on her head. Leading Maura easily through walmart she grabbed a plunger off the shelf and grabbed a few other things smiling in Maura's direction several times. Leading Maura over to the wine she motioned Maura to pick out a bottle. Maura skimmed her choices and it was Jane's turn to observe the woman before her. Maura was wearing a pair of shorter shorts, had stolen one of Jane's jerseys and was wearing a girly pair of flip flops that made jane want to roll her eyes but she secretly loved that Maura loved them. Jane smiled soflty to herself, she could get used to this. Maura notied her scrutiny and raised an eyebrow motioning Jane over. Jane came up behind her and setting their basket down stepped up close behind Maura and read the label over her shoulder.

Maura felt her heart rate speed up with the proximity of one Jane Rizzoli. Jane spoke soflty over the wine choices but any and all of the caring Maura had went out the window as soon as she felt Jane's head rest on her shoulder and the warm breath caress her neck. She groaned soflty to herself and handed Jane the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon in her hand. Jane smiled and plopped it in the basket and pulled away. They headed back into the main part of the mall when Maura's brain struck upon a very good idea. Glancing at the plunger Jane was carrying and her friends/ lovers antics at still slightly skimming her way through the mall Maura handed Jane the bags and pointed to her shoes.

"Take them off."

"Why?"

"Because I bet if I put them on I can plunge myself across the mall floor, and have way more fun and expend less energy than you do by running." Jane too amused to refute her took off her flip flops and pushed them towards Maura, she watched maura arrange herself on them without taking her own off and began to "plunge" her way across the mall floor. Jane chuckled at the gleeful look on her face and shaking her head walked through the mall shaking her head laughing. That is until she heard a squeak behind her. Turning she found Dr. Maura Isles on her ass once again staring at the handle of a plunger that stood in one place on the mall floor. She watched the distinguished Dr. Maura Isles get up and grabbing the handle of the plunger pull straight up attempting to get the plunger off the mall floor. She continued to pull straight up and Jane couldn't help herself she started walking away and glanced back at Maura. Maura turned and looked at her exasperated. The sight was just to much for Jane to handle. Setting the bags down on a nearby bench Jane just sat down and laughed at the comedy of errors as Maura attempted to get the plunger off the floor. Maura growled at her.

"Jane Rizzoli get over here and help me."

Jane laughed for a few more minutes and then getting up she walked over and pulled the plunger towards her, it immediately popping off the floor. Maura growled looking even more exapserated, grabbed the bags mumbling and stomped off in the opposite direction. Jane followed laughter filling her eyes as she slid her flip flops back on.

As soon as the car was loaded Jane joined Maura inside and with a smile pulled out of the parking garage.

"Where to now Jane?"

Jane smiled mischeviously.

"just trust me ok?"

Maura nodded and relaxed as they drove along the coastal roadway. Jane happened a glance out the sid eof her peripheral vision ands aw Mara leaning her head against her arm perched in the window, her hair blowing in the wind and Jane found her breath taken away by the sight. Maura was so incredibly beautiful. As she drove her Subaru handling like it always did, perfectly, Janre felcted over the past year. It had been almost a year since Casey had left her, she had beaten the shit out of her body, drank entirely to much and somhow in all the Mayhem that was those moments she had survived. She had survived past the heartbreak, the losing of herself all of it she ahd survived. Glancing over at Maura Jane realized that this was her normal. She had survived a heartbreak because if she hadn't she may have missed this. Taking a deep breath and pulling into the harbor she smiled when Maura came back from her musings and smiled at Jane.

"Jane, what are we doing here?"

Jane smiled.

"You always wonder where I dissapear to when I am on my own so now I am going to show you."

"Jane you come to the harbor?"

Jane laughed and parking the car grabbed the bags she had bought earlier and closed the back of her car. Maura stepped out and Jane gently stepped in front of her not allowing her to get past her. Their eyes met and they shared a moment, the world seemed to fade away as the only thing that existed in that moment was Jane and Maura. Jane reached up and Maura felt her heartrate pick up, her eyes flicked to Jane's lips and felt herself almost moan in anticipation of the lips she had longed for for so long. Jane leaned in and moved past her long enough to grab the blindfold she had left on the dash. Maura sighed in dissapointment. Jane noting it smiled gently, she reached up and moved some of the hair out of Maura's eyes gently and leaned in towards her ear.

Taking a deep breath Jane knew she was about ready to gamble her relationship with Maura, she could lose it all if she'd read the signs wrong. Leaning in she whispered gently.

"Be patient Dr. Isles, be patient you'll get that soon enough."

Maura immediately wrapped her arms around Jane's waist as she pulled away and leaned in, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Oh Jane you have no idea how much I've longed for that."

Pulling back she dared a look into the beautiful deep brown eyes. Jane's eyes were a mix of molten lava and a deep contentment. She smiled fleetingly and gently turned Maura and put the blindfold on allowing herself a moment of indulgence to stare at the beautiful woman before her. Taking a deep quiet breath with one hand she interlaced her fingers with Maura's and then with the other grabbed the bags. Leading Maura down the dock she took a deep shuddering breath. She had never shown anyone else this side of her life, but now it was time. When they reached their desitnation Jane let go momentarily.

"don't move ok?"

Maura nodded and a moment later she felt Jane come up behind her and squealed when she felt Jane lift her with little effort. She felt Jane step down onto something and felt the Earth move a little bit when Jane set her on her feet. A moment later she blinked into the sun before putting on her glasses and raised an eyebrow at Jane.

"Jane."

Jane was walking towards the other end of the object they were standing on and Maura heard the hum of an engine and a gleeful smile alight Jane's features as she shuffled past Maura grabbed the bags and dissapeared.

"Jane."

Jane stopped what she was doing when she heard a slight panic in maura's voice.

"Yeah?"

"What is this?"

Jane smirked and leaned up against the boat

"This is a Jeanneau sailboat. Its a 35 foot boat designed for a single sailor it has a engine and she loves the wind. It was an investment I made after Hoyt. It's why I told you to bring your swim suit, plus we are meeting Rica and Jess at the mall."She smirked at Maura. "Come on I'll give you the tour."

Reaching out she took Maura's hand and led her through the beautiful boat. Jane led her through the boat stopping to drop the bags at the galley and led Maura back to the bedroom.

" This is the head." maura peaked over Jane's shoulder and smiled, the bathroom it was the bathroom. Jane then turned and almost ran right into her and led her through a small hallway. "This is the bedroom and through here is the closet." Maura stopped almost dead in her tracks when the unique smell of Jane hit her and she clsoed her eyes savoring it, and the world faded away until she felt Jane's gentle touch.

"You ok?"

Reality slammed back and Maura's eyes flcikered open and fear filled them.

"Jane Rizzoli I can't swim."

"I know."

"You know and you brought me on a boat? Jane I love you but a boat, in the middle of a body of something I can't survive in?" Jane leaned against the wal and waited for Maura to finish her rant and realize what she had just said. When it seemed it wasn't going to end anytime soon Jane firmly reached out and gently grabbed her chin. Maura's words stopped in her throat when the brown eyes that sparkled with life met hers and a whispered "I love you too." slipped past Jane's lips and then time seemed to crawl as Jane pulled her closer brought her head down and gently captured her lips in a kiss. Maura was surprised at first but as jane kissed her, the world seemed to stop and a sigh escaped her lips, she pressed her body full length into Jane as she wrapped her arms around jane's neck and felt Jane's fingers flex before pulling her closer by her waist. After a moment they broke apart to breath and Maura pulled back slighty. Her green eyes had a smirk in them, much like the one on her lips and she breathed softly.

"Wow."

Jane smiled and opened her eyes to meet the smirk and slacked all her weight into the wall holding Maura against her.

"I'd agree with that. Maura if you think I'd ever let anything happen to you, you're wrong. When we actually sail, I will give you a lifevest at least until you become a stronger swimmer. Erica, Jess and I already talked about it and we are going to teach you ok?"

Maura nodded and leaned into kiss Jane again when she heard a voice call out jane's name. Jane squeezed her slightly and took her hand heading back up to the deck. Korsak stood there with Jo Friday sitting next to him. Jane smiled at the fact that Jo had a lifevest on and barked at seeing Jane. She loved to sail. She waited until Jane called her and Korsak dropped the leash. Jo ran and jumped onto the boat and went straight to Maura. Maura laughed and took off her leash. JO barked happily and licked her face then ran off to sniff out what she thought was her boat and make sure all was ready to go. Maura turned her attention back to Jane and Korsak. He was appreciatively running a hand down the boats main sail.

"Shit Janey, you told me about her but holy hell she's a beaut, maybe next time I can go out with you?"

"Maybe someday Korsak. For now thanks for dropping off Jo and for the other special items I asked for." Peeling a hundred off the roll Jane handed it to him and he smiled, saluted and headed back down the dock. Jane turned to Maura.

"Ready to go?"

Maura nodded.

"Can I have my lifevest first?"

Jane laughed and unlocking a bulkhead pulled out a lifevest for her. Maura slid into it and Jane began casting off lines and pointed to a place to sit. She was a tizzy of activity and Maura sat and watched. Finally Jane emerged from the cabin area and handed her a martini. Jane smiled as Maura accepted it also noting that Jane had changed into a pair of board shorts that framed her body perfectly. Jane revved the engine and drove them out of the harbour. Maura felt the wind pick up in her hair and felt it blow. Setting down her martini briefly she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and closed her eyes allowing the wind and the sun to bring her rest. She opened one eye taking a deep breath of the sea air and looked over at jane who was standing at one of the two wheels steering the boat. Her hair was also being blown by the wind. Jo friday was laying down at the entrance of the cabin and seemed content. Jane's face was free of worry and she seemed to enjoy this. Maura heard the large engine pick up as Jane revved it and released the throttle, they were almost all the way out to sea now. Jane expertly drove the boat and Maura studied her. Jane was stnading behind her driving the boat and Maura leaned back in the seat fiding it comfortable though intitially she thought it would be uncomfortable. She finished her martini and set it in one of the safe compartments glad it was a plastic cup and not glass and leaned back on the seat allowing the sun, the movement of the boat lull her into a deep sleep. She awoke about an hour later when she felt a kiss placed on her lips. Soflty coming out of sleep she pulled Jane closer and enjoyed the lips that captured hers. For the most part the kiss was innocent and Maura enjoyed that jane seemed to want to take whatever this was slow. When the kiss ended Maura's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Jane. Jane chuckled and rubbed her nose gently against Maura's before pushing away and getting up.

"I gotta drop the anchor."

maura nodded and got up and gently stretched. Jane lowered a small platform off the back of the boat and pushed a button allowing the anchor to drop and hold them steady. Maura looked around, they were in a small cove near an island. Jane smiled as she walked by and into the cabin area. Maura glanced curiously her way and watched as Jane dissapeared here and there gathering various items her arms becoming laden with them as she "set up camp" as it were. She came back up and handed Maura anotherr drink and busteld out to the front of the craft. She placed two towels down on the deck and several other things. Maura got up and joined her. Jane smiled and grinning mischeviously took off her sunglasses and stripped off her shirt to reveal a bikini top. Jo barked and Maura had to sit down. Jane then shimiied out of her shorts and winking at Maura she ran to the very front of the boat and dove off the rail letting out a banshee whoop as she did. Maura looked at her drink and the images of the beautiful body that had just run by in a bikini filled her mind. She looked at Jo Friday and back at her drink swallowing it in one gulp, god how was she going to keep her hands of Jane all weekend? She stood after a moment and went to the front of the boat and watched as jane swam back towards the boat. She swam to the back and using the platform pushed herself out of the water and once more Maura gulped this time bitign back a moan as she watched the water run off Jane's body. Jane once more dissapeard into the cabin area and came out with arms laden with a tupperwear and several bottles of alcohol. Setting it down on the deck she winked.

"Sorry had to cool off."

Maura nodded.

"No worries."

She watched curously as Jane set up a small table like object between the two towels and opened the tupperwear to reveal a plethora of cheese, crackers, olives, and all types of munchy foods. Maura stood and relaxed. Well they were here to relax she might as well tan herself. She pulled her shirt over head and shimmied out of her shorts and looked over at Jane who was staring completely slackjawed. Maura chuckled.

"It's not nice to stare Jane."

Jane nodded and got back to making the drink she had in her hand. The two women spent the next two hours sunning themselves and rotating between talking and sleeping.

Jane awoke to the sound of another boat. Getting up she glanced over to see Erica and Jess. They had an older style wooden boat, more fancy and larger than Janes. The boat was 50 feet long, manned by both women and had a larger cabin and deck. Taz their golden retriever stood on the front of the deck and barked when she saw Jane. She jumped off the slowly moving boat and swam towards Jane's boat getting up on the deck and running pell mell for Jane soaking wet. She wagged her tail and barked streaking past the still sleeping Maura and pounced on Jane almost knocking her over. Jane laughed as she cuaght the 65 lb golden retriever.

"Hey girl, I missed you too."

The dog barked and just then noticed a very confused Maura, and immediately abandoned Jane and ran for Maura knocking the woman over and preceeding to kiss her fast. Maura squealed and giggled as Jane attempted to pull the dog off of her. They ended up as aheap on the deck with Jo joining into the fray. Erica had brought her boat up alongside Janes and seeing the havoc called her dog.

"Taz come. Now."

The large dog recognizing her masters voice barked and gave Maura one lst big kiss and jumped off Jane's boat hitting the water with a splash Jo not far behind her as both dogs swam towards the other boat. Jane looked down at Maura smirking at the beautiful woman underneath her. The strawberry blond hair mussed and sucked in a breathe; Maura's normal green eyes were almost emerald. Maura finally found her voice.

"Jane honey, I love your leg there but you need to remove it, because now is not the time or place."

Glancing down Jane realized her knee was inbetween Maura's legs and she needed only apply a little pressure. Jane blushed and gently rolled off Maura to the side of her. Maura stopped her before she got up.

"Don't be embaressed, under different circumstances Jane Rizzoli I would have had my way with you but not right now, I want you there."

Jane nodded and kissing her quickly they got up and waved to the other two who were a short swim away. Erica smirked at her.

"You get em tiger."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"How was the sail up?"

" had perfect wind all the way up the coast, thanks for suggesting we drive down and get her Jane, Frost was more than helpful in being willing to drive the car back. Jane rolled her eyes Erica and Jess owned a revved up Turbo Beamer, a car from Jess's street racing days, and was gleeful about it when Jane had asked his assitance.

"It was no problem Rica. So whats the plan?"

"Set up camp, maybe grill a bit ahng out relax drink, teach Maura how to swim between the boats and go from there?"

Jane nodded. An hour later Erica and Jess swam over and joined them for drinks. Erica cornered Jane.

"You know you're going to just have to throw her in right?"

Jane nodded.

"Best way to learn, make sure you're nearby huh?"

Erica nodded and setting down her drink she motioned to Jess.

"Come on baby let's go for a swim."

Jess smirked.

"Aight."

The two dove off the bow of the boat and jane turned ot Maura.

"Promise not to hate me?"

Maura was about to ask why when Jane picked her up and tossed her off the back of the boat. Maura squeaked and panicked when she hit the water. She began flailing her arms and legs, employing all of her scientific knowledge about swimming and taking a deep internal breath began kicking her legs. She surfaced a moment later flailing about when she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her arms and a rough voice speak in her ears.

"Relax."

Maura sagged in Jane's arms as Jane treaded water holding her up.

"kick I a circular motion."

Maura did and slowly began to feel herself carry her own bouyancy. Jane pushed away keeping contact with her arms and watched her tread water. Her eyes flashed when she met Jane's.

"That was not the way to teach me to swim."

"Actually it was."

"Jane that was rude. "

" no it overrode your logic and I was with you the whole time close by to grab you if needed."

"It could have traumatized me."

Jane nodded.

"I was willing totake that risk because I wanted your instinct to override your logic. You'll learn faster that way."

Maura nodded knowing it was true.

"I still hate you."

Jane chuckled. All three of the girls teaching Maura how to swim. Maura still felt frusterated and knew she would be sore at the end of the day but after several hours she felt confident getting into the water and enjoying swimming. Jane first taught her how to float and swim on her back, effectively teaching her to relax in the water. Then Jane taught her how to doggy paddle meaning she could swim well on her back. Then Jane started teaching her how to use har arms and Maura started feelng confident about her swimming skills. Soon the sun was seting casting its fingers into the sky and setting a beautiful hue out over the water, it found the four women on the deck of Erica and Jess's boat enjoying a little barbecue and wine. They enjoyed their time together laughing as Erica and Jess shared memories of their fights and times with Jane.

"So why is this place called the mall?"

Jane laughed.

"Because it captures for us that happy feeling someone would get when getting something they want. Like shoes for you."

Maura smiled.

"I get that and I like that feeling, its a little bit different but not much."

The four girls talked pretty late into the night and Jane got up and stretched.

"Erica mind lending us a little light for our swim back?"

Erica nodded and instead of grabbing a flashlight told them to wait. She blew up a little blow up a 10 ft dingy and set it in the water. Jane smiled clearly impressed.

"We decided that cold swims home were both dangerous and well cold, so we bought a dink."

"Something I should invest in. Jo come on."

Jo Friday ran towards the blow up boat and jumped in Maura joining Jane. Jane grabbed the oars and began rowing the short disance back to the boat. When they reached the boat she turned on a few lights an dhelped Maura out of the dink. Waving to Erica she watched the larger boat's lights powered down and the two women go down into their boat. Jane smiled and led Maura down into the cabin handing her a pair of sweats and a shirt. Maura immediately changed Jane not far behind and then Jane gently motioned her to head up to the deck of the boat. Maura did as asked and when she stepped out taking a deep breath she gasped at the sight before her. The ocean was perfectly calm and the stars refelected off its surface. Jane joined her a moment later and handed her a cup of steaming herbal tea. Sitting down against the pit front she leaned back against it. Maura moved inbetween her legs and leaned back against Jane just enjoying the time, enjoying the night.

"Jane can I ask a question?"

"OF course Maur."

"What does this mean?"

"Well Maur, I guess thats kind of up to you. What do you want here? I would like to date you, explore the possibilities of a life together, learn to live in love and struggle. I've never been good at this relationship thing, so I'm not promising perfectiont, but I know that I want to give this a go." Maura nodded. "You?"

"I've always wanted you Jane, I've always wanted to love you and be in love with you. I guess I discovered it just before you and Casey started dating, and it was like I wanted you o be happy so I backed off, I just wanted you. It got worse, I was unhappy for a time because I was so jealous, then I realized I was in love with you."

"Why didn't you tell me Maur?"

"You were happy and I didn't know which way you swang, and it was just easier to feel like you wanted someone else. I figured I'd eventually meet someone else, who reminded me of you and settle down because thats whats expected, but it'd never be you, I'm sure in some way I would love them, but not like you. I was afraid to make a move because I Didn't want to lose you."

Jane squeezed her gently.

"I'm glad you didn't."

Maura nodded.

"me too."

"And what do you want tonight Maura?"

Maura sighed and cuddled closer.

"I'd like to go to bed."

Jane nodded and together the two headed down to the lower deck and got ready for bed. Jane felt Muara cuddle closer, one leg inbetween both of hers, her nose tucked up right underneath Jane's chin, and somehow, somehow it just felt.. right.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is going to get complicated. I decided to do a crossover with my Benson/ Cabot AU story. Please let me know what you think. This chapter is a little hasty but I wanted to give you some sexy time. :) Please read and review. **

Maura awoke to the gently sound of waves hitting the side of the boat. She stretched half expecting to run into Jane, only to find that she was gone and the bed was empty. Frowning Maura got up and went in search of her illustrious detective. She found her silently meditating on the deck of the boat, a cup of coffee steaming gently beside her, a smile alighted Maura's face at the sight and careful not t interrupt she joined her. As soon as Maura closed her eyes she could see why Jane chose to meditate, the only sound that filled her ears was the occasionaly cry of a gull, the sound of the wave hitting the side of the boat. Internally berating herself Maura concentrated, and felt the rush of her breath come in and out of her lungs, experianced the maddedning roar of her blood rushing through her veins,then the calming quiet of her own heartbeat her mind finally settled on the quiet breath and the steadiness of her own heatbeat and a calm sense of perfect peace filled her. Letting the sensation last she gently began to cataloug all of her emotions and then opening her eyes she felt the warmth of the sun hit her face an found jane leaning against the window to the cabin waiting patiently for her to finish with another steaming cup of coffee. Grinning saucily she gently got up off the mat and walked over to Jane, throwing one leg over her and straddled her. Jane set aside the coffee and looked up into the green eyes.

Maua grinned mischeviously and kissed her gently. Jane responded wrapping her arms around maura's waist and pulling her closer. Maura's tongue begging entrance as Jane moaned in to the kiss pulling Maura as close as possible without crushing her. It was Maura's turn to moan as her already heating core connected with Jane's growled at the sound and gently bit her bottom lip. They broke apart to breathe and Jane looked at her.

"God Maur."

Maura laughed.

"language Jane Language." Jane chuckled softly letting her senses indulge in all things Maura,her eyes closing as Maura's soft fingers caressed her skin.

"Jane,"

"mm?"

"make love to me tonight."

The simple request sent Jane's world spinning and she opened her eyes slowly meeting the sea green. Gently reaching up and caressing the soft features she swallowed, knowing she needed to ask but just wanting to not and doas requested.

"Are you sure Maur? It will change everything."

"Jane I'm more than sure, something has needed to change for awhile. Even if it doesn't work out and falls apart I will fight hell to keep you as my friend, but I don't think leaving this unexplored is worth it."

"So its worth the risk?"

"Jane honey you're always worth the risk."

Jane nodded.

"I would love to make love to you Maura Isles."

Maura kissed her gently, and became aware all throughout the day of the little touches that Jane gave her. Maura was aware of each one, and occassionally jne would corner her and just simply kiss her, all of which were adding to Maura's awareness of how much she wanted Jane. The constant teasing was all she could think about. The sun cast its fingers into the sky and Maura felt herself breathe a deep sigh of relief. She saw jane smirk next to her as she engaged in another conversation with Erica. Jessica noticed her distracted mood all day chuckled.

"Tonights the night huh?"

Maura reverted her attention back to Jessica.

"Huh?"

"You're making love tonight for the first time? "

"How did you?"

"Been where you are babe. Are you nervous?"

"A little, its not just some person, its not just a stranger I want to fuck, its Jane and while fucking her sounds fun, times and places, tonight I want to make love to her. Tonight I want to find all the spots on her body that make her moan, that make her scream. I want to know what she tastes like. I want it all."

"And the fears?"

"That I won't be able to, that I won't be enough, that it will ruin what we already have. All of those things.I'm afraid I'll only get to do it once, so I don't want to lose any of it. Don't want to forget the moments the feel."

Jessica smiled softly remembering her own fears and worries.

"Just enjoy it Maura. Come on I'll get my girl and get outta your way. Just enjoy her, don't worry don't think about it too much, just go."

Maura nodded and swatched Jessica stand and walk over and grab her wife.

"Come on sexy, I have dirty plans for you."

Erica raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"OK baby."

Erica saluted Jane and Jane laughed as they walked off the boat. Gently reaching out she turned on some music, poured some wine for Maura and pulled Maura into her strong arms. Maura leaned up against the strong chest listening to the heartbeat and loving being close to her soon to be lover. Jane looked down at her gently and gently brought her head down and kissed Maura with such a tenderness that Maura found her breath taken away and her heart soar to the woman next to her. Maura whimpered when Jane deepened the kiss and pushing her hands into Jane's hair held her close as she molded her body to the detectives. Jane moaned soflty in her mouth and breaking the kiss she gently reached out and caressed Maura's cheek.

"Theres something you should know. If we go through with this Maura, thats it, I'm over anyone else. You're it for mem thats it, thats all. I want it all Maura. I want the good, the bad, the ugly, the best. I want the plates thrown in my direction, and angry sex and makeup sex, the comfort sex, the peeing in front of you, the laughing, the crying all of it. I want it all."

Maura nodded.

"I do too Jane."

Jane nodded and gently picked her up and walked down in to the bowels of the boat. Maura felt herself gently laid down on the bed as Jane took a deep breath and laid down beside her. Jane took her time giving Maura a chance to discuss anything. Maura leaned closer deciding actions spoke louder than words and leaned forward and took Jane's lips with hers. Jane smiled into the kiss and let her tongue run the length of Maura's bottom lip before dipping into Maura's mouth to begin a sensual dance. Jane sighed softly as she pulled Maura close, their legs intertwining, forming ery little space between their bodies. Jane put her hands on Maura's hip bone, her thumb gently dipping down to caress the skin. Maura gently felt her body unconcisouly respond by pushing farther into Jane and eventually getting ontop of her as she pushed Jane back kissing her. When the kiss broke she felt Jane's hands touch her bare skin and she hissed with pleasure. No one touched her like Jane did and she knew she was addicted. She felt jane trace each rib and enjoy her body and then pushing up she took Maura's lips while undoing her bra. Maura looked down to see the sheer adoration in Jane's eyes. Her warm hands ran over the course of Maura's chest and then getting near a breast her fingers outlined it and the padd of her thumb caressed the niple causing Maura to groan. Jane seemed to be in a trance as she gently whispered.

"So beautiful."

Jane flipped them and put Maura on the bottom her lips gently claiming Maura's then kissing down Maura's neck hitting all of Maura's sensative spots. Jane peppered kisses and enjoyed her lovers body moving down, her hands caressing the area around Maura's breasts until she reached up and gently squeezing one, she adored Maura's body. Bending her head and sweeeping her hair out of her way she took the nipple in her mouth running her tongue over it causing Maura's hips to buck against the leg inbetween her two. Her voice was gravely and seductive as she breathed out Jane's name. Jane smiled softly and continued her ministrations. She kissed Maura gently enjoying her body, allowing her hand to travel down she caressed Maura through her jean shorts. Maura moaned and squirmed under Jane's touch.

"Jane take them off."

Jane nodded and gently intructing Maura to lift her hips she pulled off the jean shorts and Maura's suit bottom off. Jane gasped at the sight of a nude Maura before her. She gulped at a loss of words, she had never had a lover she had seen as beautiful as Maura, Maura was just perfect. She always had been in Jane's eyes. She felt tears gently prick her eyes.

"Oh my God Maur, you're beautiful."

Maura met her eyes and almost came on the spot with the lust that pooled in Jane's eyes. Jane loved her and in that moment Maura knew this was forever. She opened her arms and Jane immedialty entered them, meeting her halfway for a kiss. As Jane's tongue came out to meet hers Maura felt Jane's fingers stroke through her wetness and she moaned into Jane's mouth. Jane pulled away as the kiss ended her dimples showing as she savored the feeling a moment. She caressed Maura's slit gently her eyes continuing to darken.

"You're so wet Maur."

Gently she coated her fingers in Maura's slickness and circled her clit. Maura's eyes closed in pleasure.

"Please Jane, there's time for teasing later"

Jane nodding in understanding gently pushed her fingers into Maura She had wanted this for so long and now here it was happening. Jane set a slow rhythm gently arousing her body. Maura felt the pressure building in her body as Jane whispered how much she loved Maura, how beautiful she was and how much Jane wanted her.

Jane watched the body beneath hers writher with satisfaction. Bendin gher head slightly she took Maura's bundle of nerves in her mouth and sucked gently on it, enjoying the sight before her and the moans that escaped Maura. She knew Maura was close and looking at her lover she used her thumb to circle Maura's clit, enjoying the sensation.

"Come for me Maur."

Maura growled her release as her body let go for Jane in a way she had never let go before. Jane smiled and gently stilled her fingers rubbing the bundle of nerves ever so gently waiting for Maura to come down from her high. Maura sighed; Exhausted and highly sated her eyes opened feeling Jane gently withdraw from her body and kiss her on the lips. Maura curled up into her side smiling at the woman next to her. Jane smiled back and stilled her fears with another slow kiss.

"Jane I don't think I have ever come that hard before."

Jane smirked and notciing the clouded concern caress Maura's features she smiled.

"You can get me later, rest sleep."

Maura nodded and enjoyed being curled into her lover, her Jane. Maura was awoken by the moving of her lover beside her and heard jane answer the phone her voice scratchy.

"Rizzoli. Mm mm hmm. OK cap I'll be back in tommorow, absolutely. Yeah I understand cases like this don't come up very often, no worries. Yes sir, I'll tell Maura if I see her. Yes, have a good night sir."

Maura turned and looked sleepily at Jane.

"What are you supposed to tell me."

"Its your father Maur, we got a lead on a cold case, an FBI director is coming own from New York in the next few days. We have to be back tommorow."

Maura nodded thouroughly distracted by Jane's fingers pushing hair out of her eyes. Their eyes met and Jane lazily smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"come on we better get some sleep, we need to sail back tommorow orning early."

Maura nodded and fell asleep curled back in Jane's arms. Home for the first time in a long while.


End file.
